Fateful
by Sends
Summary: Hubungan Kuroro dan Kurapika terungkap di hadapan teman-temannya. Bagaimana hal ini terjadi?. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Fateful

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s),OOC

Kurapika duduk di sudut ruangan itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memeluk lututnya sembari memainkan jemari tangannya. Dia berusaha keras untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Sungguh! Ini adalah hari yang paling sial dalam hidupnya. Seandainya manusia bisa menentukan ajalnya, Kurapika pasti lebih memilih memasuki pintu neraka saat ini juga. Sesekali Kurapika mendengar tawa kecil dari musuh bebuyutannya Kuroro Lucifer yang sekarang ini sedang duduk beberapa meter di depannya. Tawa itu tidak terdengar mengerikan di telinga Kurapika, malah terdengar sangat memalukan-meskipun Kuroro tidak bermaksud untuk mempermalukan Kurapika.

Andai Kurapika bisa mengetahui masa depan, dia pasti akan menghindari kejadian tadi. Andai saja dia memiliki mesin waktu, dia pasti akan mengulangi hari ini dan mencegah terjadinya kejadian memalukan itu. Sayang sekali Kurapika tidak hidup di dunia fantasi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan dia tidak dapat mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi. Kini, dia hanya bisa menyesali semuanya, menyesali tindakan cerobohnya yang membawa dirinya ke jurang penyesalan yang dalam dan tak berdasar.

Flashback:

Kurapika mengerutkan dahinya, memikirkan cara untuk dapat melumpuhkan pimpinan laba-laba yang ada di hadapannya. Kurapika harus menjaga jaraknya di setiap serangan yang ia lakukan. Pisau yang di gunakan Kuroro itu benar-benar beracun dan pisau itu sempat menggores kakinya. Beruntung senjatanya yang berupa rantai itu dapat membantunya untuk bertarung jarak jauh. Dalam hati, ia berdoa. Semoga saja racun itu tidak menyebar dengan cepat. Kurapika bahkan rela mati akibat racun itu, dengan satu syarat yaitu Kuroro Lucifer lebih dulu menginjak neraka.

DEG!

Jantung Kurapika berdetak lebih cepat. Hampir saja ia kehilangan matanya kalau saja ia tidak segera menghindar dari lemparan pisau Kuroro. Mata Kurapika membelalak. Kuroro mengeluarkan buku tebalnya, sepertinya ia harus lebih siaga. Dia tidak bisa menerka apa yang akan di lakukan oleh pimpinan Ryodan itu. Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya pelan, ia bergerak mundur beberapa langkah. Suara rantainya terdengar nyaring, mengingat ruangan tempat mereka bertarung adalah ruangan tertutup dan seluruhnya di tutupi oleh nen.

Kuroro mulai berlari, ia berusaha menyerang Kurapika. Mencari celah sekecil apapun agar dapat melumpuhkan musuhnya tersebut. Dia melihat celah itu. Otaknya mulai berpikir. Dengan cepat pemuda itu melemparkan salah satu pisau miliknya kemudian berlari cepat mendekati pemuda itu. Baginya, ini adalah saat-saat akhir yang menyenangkan. Ketika musuhnya sedang lengah, ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerangnya. Kedengaran sangat menggelikan, tapi itulah yang akan di lakukan oleh pimpinan laba-laba ini. Namun, prediksi kepala laba-laba itu meleset. Ketika ia baru saja ingin menghantam keras perut musuhnya, tiba-tiba saja Kurapika terjatuh menimpa dirinya. Sungguh sial! Kenapa racunnya bekerja di saat-saat menyenangkan seperti ini? Kuroro mengutuki racunnya yang bekerja di saat ia sedang menikmati aroma kemenangan.

BUK!

Kuroro merasakan hentakan keras di punggung dan dadanya yang bidang. Punggungnya terasa sangat sakit sampai-sampai tulangnya terasa akan patah saat itu juga. Apa ini efek dari nen yang membungkus ruangan ini? Kalau memang ini di sebabkan oleh nen itu, Kuroro dengan terpaksa harus mengakui bahwa nen yang membungkus ruangan itu sangat sempurna. Kuroro mengerutkan keningnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Kuroro melihat lawannya berusaha bangkit dari tubuhnya namun, rantai yang ada di tangannya mengentakkan keras pergelangan tangannya sehingga si pengguna rantai terpaksa harus terjatuh sekali lagi menimpa dirinya. Sepertinya racunnya masih bekerja. Sekali lagi, Kuroro merasakan hal yang tidak wajar itu.

Kuroro mulai tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tidak lama berselang, senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa keras yang sangat menyebalkan di telinga Kurapika. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tertawa keras sambil berusaha bangkit berdiri. Ia menggendong si pengguna rantai dan mendudukkannya di sudut ruangan. Setelah itu Kuroro duduk beberapa meter di depan sang pengguna rantai dengan senyuman licik yang terus saja menghiasi wajahnya.

End Flashback . . .

"Aku jadi kehilangan minat bertarungku," Kata Kuroro sambil melemparkan tatapan menghina kepada Kurapika. Seandainya saja Kurapika bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lebih bebas, dia akan menghajar wajah pemuda itu dengan sangat keras. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang akibat racun yang masih mengalir pada darahnya.

"Keparat kau!" Balas Kurapika. Dia menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Senjata yang baik bukanlah senjata yang membunuh, sayangku. Senjata yang baik adalah senjata yang mengajari, dan aku senang sepertinya pisauku ini berhasil mengajari sesuatu kepadaku," Ujar Kuroro sambil memainkan pisau yang tadi ia gunakan selama pertarungan.

Kurapika berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk bergerak dengan bebas, namun hasilnya nihil. Dia hanya bisa duduk pasrah di sudut ruangan itu. Gerakan yang bisa di lakukannya hanya memainkan jemarinya dan merubah posisinya dengan sangat pelan. Rasanya sangat menderita. Bahkan gerakan refleks lainnyapun belum tentu dapat ia lakukan, kecuali berkedip. Bagaimana seandainya bila pimpinan laba-laba itu menyerangnya? Pasti dia akan mati saat itu juga. Tapi, bukankah dia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah kehilangan semangat bertarung?

Kurapika melihat pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari buku tebalnya. Kurapika masih belum yakin apa yang sedang di pegang oleh Kuroro. Kurapika melihat Kuroro meneguk sesuatu yang tersimpan di botol kecil, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Jantung Kurapika berpacu dengan lebih cepat ketika ia melihat Kuroro mendekatinya sambil membawa pisau beracunnya. Apa ajalnya akan segera tiba? Kurapika berdoa dalam hati sekali lagi. Dia benar-benar belum ingin mati! Masih ada dendam yang belum ia balaskan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendekat sambil menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan. Takut! Kurapika merasa sangat ketakutan. Tuhan, izinkanlah ia hidup, dia belum menggenapi sumpahnya kepada sukunya yang ia cintai.

Mata Kurapika terbelalak sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi musuhnya malah menciumnya saat ini. Pemuda itu memasukkan minuman yang tadi ia teguk. Sial! Kurapika tidak bisa melawan saat ini. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa kaku.

"Bajingan kau, Kuroro!" Bentak Kurapika setelah Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya, "Apa yang baru saja kau berikan padaku?"

"Hanya penawar racun. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Jawab Kuroro sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Kurapika, "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang wanita mati saat bertarung bukan? Aku bukan pembunuh rendahan yang mencari nama dengan membunuh seorang gadis muda sepertimu."

"Menjijikkan!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku sudah menjadi penyelamat nyawamu sekarang. Kau berhutang nyawa padaku, gadis Kuruta," Kata Kuroro sambil tersenyum. Kurapika benar-benar muak mendengar pemuda itu memberikan penekanan lebih pada kata 'gadis Kuruta'.

"Aku lebih baik mati dari pada berhutang nyawa padamu. Dasar bajingan! Kau lelaki brengsek!"

"Kalau begitu, mati saja sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga sekarang kau sudah berhutang nyawa padaku."

Kurapika terdiam. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Memang benar kata Kuroro. Sekarang dia sudah berhutang nyawa pada musuhnya itu. Sekali lagi, ia merutuki nasib naasnya yang mengerikan! Andai waktu bisa di putar balikkan.

"Kau bisa membayar itu semua lain kali," Kata Kuroro sambil mengeluarkan bukunya dan duduk bersandar di tembok, "Sekarang, bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa keluar dari sini?"

"Aku tidak ingin berhutang apa-apa pada penjahat keji sepertimu! Enyah kau dari hadapanku!" Bentak Kurapika lagi kepada Kuroro.

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang maumu."

Kuroro berjalan dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kurapika. Hal itu membuat Kurapika berteriak sekali lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauh dariku!"

"Kau memintaku untuk menyingkir dari hadapanmu, Kuruta. Apa aku salah? Sekarang aku tidak lagi berada di hadapanmu," Ucap Kuroro untuk membela dirinya. "Sekarang, kau harus memberitahuku bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa pergi dari sini."

Kurapika mendecakkan lidahnya sebal. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengatakannya. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat suara, "Kau harus memukul tembok ini sebanyak tiga kali berturut-turut dengan menggunakan nen. Dengan begitu, nen yang membungkus ruangan ini akan menghilang dengan sendirinya dan kau bisa membuat pintumu sendiri di manapun kau mau."

"Terima kasih, nona Kuruta." Kata Kuroro setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Kurapika. Kuroro bangkit berdiri kemudian menempelkan bibirnya sekali lagi ke bibir gadis pirang bernama Kurapika.

"Bajingan kau Kuroro! Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu!"

Kuroro tidak memperdulikan umpatan-umpatan Kurapika. Dia memusatkan nennya kemudian memukul dinding sebanyak tiga kali. Umpatan-umpatan Kurapika masih dapat ia dengarkan bahkan ketika ia telah berhasil membuat pintu keluar sendiri dengan cara memukul dinding tersebut.

"Pertemuan yang luar biasa akan merubah seseorang secara luar biasa pula," Kata Kuroro sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kurapika, "Dan, mengapa seorang kriminal sepertiku harus bertanggung jawab hanya karena mencium seorang gadis ingusan sepertimu?"

-OoO-

"Sial!" Gumam Kurapika. Gadis itu benar-benar merasa kesal. Pemuda itu-Kuroro Lucifer sekarang telah mengetahui gender aslinya. Pasti akan sangat memalukan bila pemuda brengsek itu menyebarluaskannya pada anggotanya. Dia merutuki nasib naas dan kebodohannya satu bulan yang lalu. Setelah gendernya di ketahui oleh sang musuh, ciuman pertamanyapun ikut di renggut. Sungguh naas!

Kurapika menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan terang. Ia masih saja meratapi nasibnya yang begitu buruk. Kapan lagi dia bisa bertarung bersama pemuda itu? Kapan lagi waktu yang tepat untuk membunuh pria keparat itu? Kurapika menyentuh pelan bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Kembali ia teringat ketika Kuroro menciumnya. Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak sepantasnya dia mengingat kejadian memalukan itu. Dia harus melupakannya! Harus.

SRET!

Dengan cepat Kurapika menghindari panah yang terarah padanya. Matanya terarah pada secarik kertas yang terlilit pada panah tersebut. Dia membuka surat itu kemudian membaca isinya. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, untuk membaca surat itu. Kurapika kemudian meremas surat itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Keesokan harinya, Kurapika berjalan menuju ke sebuah taman yang berada tidak jauh dari kediaman Nostrad. Ia memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya namun tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Apa ia tertipu dengan surat yang ia dapatkan kemarin? Sungguh bodoh! Kenapa ia memilih untuk datang ke taman ini? Belum selesai ia memikirkan semua kebodohan yang telah ia perbuat, Kurapika merasakan pelukan hangat dari belakangnya. Kurapika sedikit meronta untuk melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

"Apa maumu? Kau siapa? Lepaskan aku!"

"Diamlah, gadis Kurutaku sayang. Aku hanya mau melakukan negosiasi denganmu," Kata Kuroro tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Pemuda itu malah semakin mengencangkan pelukannya pada Kurapika sehingga gadis itu semakin meronta.

Kurapika mengarahkan rantainya kebelakang dan menghantam keras tengkuk Kuroro. Pemuda itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Kurapika. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berpandangan satu sama lain tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kurapika terus menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh dengan kebencian. Rasanya ia menjadi jijik dengan dirinya sendiri yang menjadi lengah sehingga pemuda abnormal itu bisa memeluknya.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau negosiasikan? Cepatlah, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu."

"Kau tahu kalau aku sudah mengetahui gender aslimu, bukan? Tidakkah kau ingin merahasiakannya? Pasti sangat lucu ketika aku mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa Kurapika Kuruta adalah seorang gadis."

Kurapika menggertakkan giginya geram. Inilah yang selama ini sangat ia takutkan. Diancam oleh musuh karena kecerobohan dirinya sendiri. "Apa untungmu kalau kau memberitahukan gender asliku?"

Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan menghina, "Tidak ada. Hanya saja, kau akan menjadi malu. Mungkin bisa di katakan sangat malu. Apa kau setuju dengan negosiasi kita?"

"Kau belum mengatakannya. Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak membocorkan rahasia itu?"

"Itu rahasia. Tugasmu sekarang hanya menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Tenang saja, aku bukan pria yang sangat bejat dan akan memintamu untuk menyerahkan nyawa pada laba-laba."

Kurapika berpikir dengan keras, memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin akan dia hadapi setelah negosiasi ini, "Aku setuju, dengan syarat kau tidak akan meminta hal yang aneh dan menyangkut nyawa siapapun."

"Baiklah. Kau akan tahu apa yang aku minta beberapa saat lagi. Pulanglah, dan nikmati hari barumu, Kuruta."

-OoO-

Kurapika duduk sendirian di kamarnya. Malam sudah semakin larut dan matanya masih juga tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang pada negosiasi yang ia lakukan sore tadi. Pemuda brengsek itu mengatakan bahwa Kurapika akan mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan beberapa saat lagi, namun kabar apapun tidak kunjung datang. Kurapika benar-benar kesal sekarang. Kembali lagi ia merutuki nasibnya yang jauh dari mujur tersebut.

Kurapika terkejut ketika mendengar suara dari jendelanya. Ketika ia melihat ke arah kendela kamarnya, dia melihat pemuda itu-Kuroro Lucifer. Seketika, air wajah Kurapika berubah. Ia menatap tajam pemuda yang duduk di jendelanya itu. Sungguh, orang ini sangat mengerikan. Kurapika semakin bergidik ngeri ketika pemuda itu berjalan mendekati dirinya. Kurapika berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, entah mengapa nyalinya menciut melihat pemuda itu malam ini. Tidak berakhir sampai di situ, pemuda itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memerangkap Kurapika di antaranya.

Jantung Kurapika berdetak lebih cepat. Apa yang akan di lakukan pemuda ini? Kenapa ia bisa sampai ketakutan seperti ini? Apa karena pemuda ini sudah mengetahui gender aslinya? Sungguh ia ketakutan. Kurapika merasakan kakinya gemetaran.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku hanya datang untuk menyelesaikan negosiasi kita."

"Singkirkan tanganmu yang menjijikkan ini dariku, Kuroro Lucifer!" Bentak Kurapika pada pemuda itu. Hanya saja, kali ini ia menekan suaranya sedemikian rupa agar tidak mengganggu teman-temannya yang sedang tidur saat ini.

"Mungkin beberapa saat lagi kau tidak bisa lagi memerintahku," Kata Kuroro membalas bentakan Kurapika. Pemuda itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kurapika dan berbisik pelan, "Jadilah gadis Kurutaku, Kurapika."

"Aku tidak sudi!"

"Tidak sudi? Hn, kau benar-benar gadis yang menarik, Kurapika," Ujar Kuroro sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menjijikkan di mata Kurapika. Kuroro memindahkan tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk memerangkap gadis itu kemudian memegang dagu Kurapika. Pemuda tampan itu mengangkat wajah gadis itu agar menatap wajahnya. "Kau harus melakukannya, karena kau sudah menyetujui negosiasi kita tadi sore, sayang."

Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Kurapika. Kurapika sama sekali tidak merespon ciuman itu. Dia masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Kemana dewi Fortuna yang agung itu? Di mana ia saat gadis Kuruta itu membutuhkannya? Kini gadis itu terpaksa di permainkan dalam labirin gelap tanpa bisa menemukan jalan keluar. Sial! Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini ia mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Dengan ceroboh ia menyetujui negosiasi itu.

Kuroro menjauhkan bibirnya. Senyum menawan terukir di wajahnya. Ia menatap mata biru gadis yang saat ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. "Pertemuan yang luar biasa akan merubah seseorang secara luar biasa pula, gadisku."

CUIH!

Kurapika meludahi wajah pemuda itu. Dia benar-benar merasa jijik. Entah ia merasa jijik dengan kehadiran pemuda itu, ataukah ia merasa jijik dengan keputusannya yang berakibat seperti ini. Kuroro menghapus ludah itu dari wajahnya dan menatap tajam Kurapika.

"Kau memang menarik, aku tidak salah memilihmu. Kau milikku sekarang, Kuruta."

Kuroro sekali lagi mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Kurapika. Tangan kanannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memegang dagu Kurapika kini ia gunakan untuk membelai rambut pirang gadis itu. Setelah ia melepaskan pangutan bibirnya, ia pergi. Meninggalkan gadis Kuruta itu dalam suatu kebimbangan yang teramat sangat.

-OoO-

Kurapika mengingat kejadian yang ia alami tadi malam. Sebenarnya, ia harus mengakui bahwa Kuroro sama sekali tidak menyakitinya. Pemuda itu malah membuatnya nyaman, apalagi ketika pemuda itu membelai rambut pirangnya. Sungguh. Belaian lembut seperti itu hanya pernah di berikan oleh orang tuanya, sebelum mereka di bantai oleh pimpinan laba-laba itu. Seandainya belaian lembut itu tidak di berikan oleh musuhnya, air mata Kurapika pasti sudah akan tumpah karena mengingat orang tuanya.

"Kurapika!"

Lamunan Kurapika terpecah ketika mendengar teriakan itu. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke salah satu temannya, Killua. "Ada apa, Killua?"

"Ada apa katamu? Kau yang kenapa, Kurapika. Sejak kau melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari kamarmu sampai saat ini ketika kau duduk untuk menikmati sarapanmu, kau aneh. Apa yang kau lamunkan? Bahkan sarapanmu saja belum kau sentuh."

"Benarkah begitu, Killua? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu," Kata Gon sambil menatap Killua. Ia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya menuju Kurapika. Memang, Kurapika tampak sedikit aneh hari ini. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak pantas di perdebatkan.

"Maafkan aku," Kata Kurapika dengan nada datar. Ia kemudian mulai memasukkan roti isi ke mulutnya dan mulai menikmati sarapannya.

'Apa benar, pertemuan yang luar biasa akan merubah seseorang secara luar biasa pula?' Batin Kurapika.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana menurut anda? Berikan kritik dan saran melalui review.

Ada lagi #plak, cerita ini Sends buat khusus untuk whitypearl, semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan. *melarikan diri*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Fateful

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s),OOC

Kurapika benci mengakuinya, tapi pakaian yang di berikan Kuroro memang cukup bagus. Warnanya hitam legam dan tampak elegan. Saat ini, gadis itu sedang duduk di sebuah cafe dan menunggu. Ia benar-benar kesal. Pemuda itu memintanya untuk datang dengan segera sementara pemuda itu sendiri tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit mengingat akhir-akhir ini dia kurang tidur. Ia harus lebih siaga dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Keberadaannya sebagai seorang gadis sedikit membuatnya kerepotan, pasalnya pimpinan laba-laba itu selalu datang untuk menggodanya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Kurapika sudah berusaha untuk membuat pelindung besi di jendelanya, namun dengan mudah pelindung itu di rusak oleh Kuroro. Jujur saja, Kurapika benar-benar takut kalau suatu hari nanti Kuroro akan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya. Sungguh mengerikan! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Kemarin, ketika ia baru saja terlelap, pemuda menjijikkan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di kamarnya dan membawa kotak berukuran sedang berisikan baju hitam dan sepucuk surat. Pemuda itu benar-benar sudah gila!

"Hai, Kurutaku sayang. Sudah lama?"

Kurapika menggeleng lemah. Bulu kuduknya berdiri mendengar sapaan Kuroro-pemuda yang dengan sangat terpaksa menjadi kekasihnya. Kurapika melihat pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya dan mulai menyunggingkan senyumnya. Bagi Kurapika, senyum itu tampak seperti senyuman mesum yang menjijikkan. Tapi, mungkin tidak begitu bagi para pelayan di cafe ini.

"Dua jus melon," Kata Kuroro kepada salah satu pelayan yang mendekati meja mereka untuk menanyakan pesanan. Kuroro melemparkan senyum kepada pelayan itu. Semburat merah tipis tampak di wajah pelayan itu.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika lagi, "Untung saja pakaian itu pas untukmu. Kau tahu, tidak mudah untuk mencari baju untukmu, mengingat kau pernah menjadi seorang laki-laki di mataku."

"Terserah," Kata Kurapika bosan, "Jangan pernah kau merusak jendelaku lagi."

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan kata-katamu? Apa salahnya mengunjungi kekasihmu sendiri? Dan, alasan aku merusak jendela itu karena besi-besi itu mengganggu."

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah menyusup kedalam kamarku lagi! Kau mengerti itu, Kuroro Lucifer?" Bentak Kurapika. Dia benar-benar membenci pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Kau takut? Wah, kau sangat menarik, Kuruta. Kupikir selama ini kau tidak takut terhadap apapun juga."

Pelayan cafe itu datang dengan membawa dua gelas jus melon, seperti yang telah di pesan oleh Kuroro sebelumnya. Kurapika mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepada pelayan itu, kemudian mulai meminum jus melonnya.

"Cepat habiskan jusmu, kemudian ikut denganku."

Kurapika memutar bola matanya sebal, "Kau sendiri juga belum menghabiskan jus-" Kalimat Kurapika terhenti ketika ia melihat gelas Kuroro sudah kosong. Gadis itu mendenguskan nafas berat kemudian dengan cepat ia menghabiskan jusnya.

Kurapika mengikuti Kuroro menuju ke suatu daerah terpencil. Tempat itu lebih terlihat seperti hutan bagi Kurapika, namun terdapat beberapa kios-kios kecil di sana. Sesekali Kurapika dapat mendengar kicau burung di tempat tersebut. Ia mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak tertinggal oleh Kuroro. Pemuda bermata onyx itu berjalan memasuki sebuah pintu yang seluruhnya tertutupi dengan tanaman-tanaman merambat. Andai pemuda itu tidak menyingkirkan semua tanaman itu, Kurapika pasti tidak akan mengetahui bahwa terdapat pintu di sana. Setelah Kurapika memasuki pintu itu, matanya terbelalak dengan sempurna. Ia seperti berada pada dunia fantasi yang hanya terdapat pada dongeng. Tempat ini sangat menakjubkan!

"Kau suka? Ini adalah tempat persembunyian Ryodan untuk pertama kalinya," Kata Kuroro kepada Kurapika.

Kurapika memandang tempat itu dengan tatapan takjub. Ia benar-benar terkesima melihat tempat itu. Menurutnya, tempat ini sangat tidak pantas menjadi tempat persembunyian para kriminal tingkat atas seperti Gen'ei Ryodan. Lamunan Kurapika buyar ketika ia mendengar Kuroro memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Gadis itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat menuju ke arah Kuroro.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal macam-macam kepadamu. Aku hanya mau menunjukkan tempat ini kepada kekasihku. Apa itu salah?"

"Tidak. Tapi, bagi pemuda sepertimu, tempat ini benar-benar tidak cocok."

Kuroro tersenyum menyerigai. Ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kurapika kemudian memeluk gadis itu erat. Gadis itu meronta. Sentuhan kecil dari pemuda itu bahkan terasa sangat menjijikkan baginya, apalagi pelukan ini. Kemarahan Kurapika benar-benar memuncak. Ia mendorong pemuda itu jauh-jauh.

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuhku seperti itu, brengsek!" Geram Kurapika, "Aku merasa benar-benar terlecehkan karena tindakanmu selama ini!"

"Begitukah caramu berbicara kepada kekasihmu, Kurapika?" Tanya Kuroro kepada Kurapika. Ia berjalan mendekati Kurapika lagi. Sementara gadis itu berjalan mundur menjauhi Kuroro, "Tidak ada kata melecehkan dan di lecehkan selama pelukan itu berasal dari kekasihmu sendiri, Kuruta."

Kurapika tidak dapat membalas pernyataan Kuroro tadi. Memang benar apa yang ia katakan tadi, dan Kurapika sama sekali tidak bisa membantah hal tersebut. Kurapika melangkah mundur, ia benar-benar ketakutan melihat serigai mesum Kuroro. Pimpinan laba-laba itu kemudian menarik pelan tangan Kurapika dan mendekatkan gadis itu padanya.

"Kemarilah. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu kepadamu."

Kurapika menghembuskan nafasnya. Untung saja pemuda itu tidak melakukan hal aneh lagi padanya. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan mengikuti Kuroro. Langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari bahwa pemuda itu berhenti berjalan dan duduk di sebuah batu besar.

"Duduklah," Kata Kuroro sambil menunjuk tempat di sisi kanannya. Dengan terpaksa Kurapika duduk di sisi pemuda keparat itu.

"Berjanjilah kau akan belajar bersikap baik pada kekasihmu, kalau tidak seluruh dunia akan tahu kalau kau adalah perempuan," Ancam Kuroro kepada Kurapika.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Kurapika sekali lagi harus mengiyakan perkataan Kuroro, "Ya, terserah maumu saja, Kuroro."

Kuroro tersenyum penuh kemenangan kemudian mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya. Kurapika tersentak kaget karena ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak membalas ciuman itu. Kurapika hanya mematung sampai Kuroro menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Kurapika. Setelah Kuroro menjauhkan dirinya dari Kurapika, dia mengeluarkan buku tebalnya kemudian mengeluarkan banyak sekali tabung yang berisikan bola mata merah suku Kuruta. Kurapika tercengang melihatnya.

"Ini adalah bola mata yang berhasil aku kumpulkan kembali. Ambillah, itu semua milikmu."

Lidahnya terasa kaku. Sulit sekali baginya untuk berbicara. Sesungguhnya, ia sangat terharu. Kurapika memegang salah satu tabung berisi bola mata tersebut kemudian menatap bola mata itu lekat-lekat. Ingin rasanya ia berterimakasih kepada Kuroro, namun apakah itu semua pantas? Pantaskah ia berterimakasih kepada seseorang yang telah membunuh seluruh keluarganya? Kurapika menatap tabung-tabung itu. Ia kemudian membawa tabung itu dan membakar semuanya. Ia menunduk dan mengumpulkan abu sisa pembakaran tersebut dan menghanyutkannya ke air. Gadis itu membungkuk dan memandangi abu-abu tersebut. Apakah dengan begini sumpahnya kepada sukunya telah terbayarkan? Belum! Ia telah bersumpah untuk membunuh laba-laba, dan ia belum berhasil membunuh semuanya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengucapkan terimakasih padaku, Kuruta? Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang menanami lahan keberkahanmu. Mengapa aku harus berterima kasih? Kalau seperti itu, akan menghilangkan kebaikan itu sendiri. Lagi pula pemberian yang sejati tidak mengharapkan imbalan apa-apa bukan?"

Kuroro tersenyum simpul, "Kau benar. Sekarang aku benar-benar menyadari bahwa kau adalah gadis yang pintar."

Kuroro kembali memeluk gadis itu. Bedanya, kali ini gadis itu sama sekali tidak memberontak. Mungkin saja gadis itu masih sedih. "Kau menjadi semakin menarik di mataku, Kuruta."

-OoO-

"Kurapika apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti ini?" Tanya Gon dengan tatapan cemas. Dengan segera ia berlari dan mengambil handuk dan memberikannya kepada Kurapika. "Kau pasti lupa membawa payung, bukan? Sebaiknya lain kali kau mengingatnya. Aku akan menghangatkan sup untukmu. Sebaiknya kau segera mandi agar kau tidak masuk angin."

Kurapika tersenyum kepada Gon. Untung saja teman kecilnya ini selalu bisa di harapkan. Kurapika segera mandi kemudian berpakaian. Setelah selesai, ia bergabung bersama teman-temannya di ruang makan.

"Kurapika, makanlah. Hari ini Killua dan aku yang menyiapkan makan malam. Bagaimana menurutmu? Enak bukan?" Kata Gon bangga.

"Terpaksa seperti itu. Soalnya Leorio sepertinya tidak akan pulang malam ini," Kata Killua melanjutkan.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman," Kurapika tersenyum kemudian mulai memakan supnya. Kurapika benar-benar ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sekarang. Ia berharap Kuroro tidak datang malam ini dan mengganggu istirahatnya.

Kurapika menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya. Gadis itu melirik jam dindingnya sekilas. 'Jam delapan lebih lima belas' Pikirnya. Kurapika menutup matanya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia di kejutkan dengan kehadiran Kuroro di sampingnya. Ia juga menyadari kalau sebuah kain basah sudah terletak di atas kepalanya. Kurapika menatap jam dindingnya sekali lagi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sulit di percaya! Padahal ia sepertinya baru saja menutup matanya sebentar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, keparat?" Tanya Kurapika sambil berusaha memposisikan dirinya agar dapat duduk bersandar di ranjangnya.

"Merawat gadis kecilku yang sakit," Balas pemuda itu dengan wajah datar. Pemuda itu menyuapkan sesendok obat cair berwarna merah kepada Kurapika. Untuk beberapa saat Kurapika terdiam menatap obat itu, namun pada akhirnya ia meminum obat itu karena merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan obat merah tersebut.

"Kau sudah pernah berjanji akan memanggilku dengan baik bukan?"

"Terima kasih, dan maaf aku melupakan janjiku itu," Kata Kurapika. Ia kemudian kembali berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Gadis itu menarik selimutnya kembali dan merasakan kain basah dan dingin menyentuh dahinya.

"Beristirahatlah, Kurapika."

Kurapika tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia langsung memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar masuk angin karena hujan. Memalukan sekali. Untung saja pemuda brengsek di sampingnya mau berbaik hati merawatnya. Gadis itu mulai memasuki alam mimpinya. Entah mengapa, baru sekali ini dia merasa aman berada di samping pemuda menjengkelkan di sampingnya itu. Mungkin, pandangannya sudah mulai berbuah pada pemuda itu. Tapi, bolehkah ia mengubah pandangannya? Apa dengan mengubah pandangannya berarti dia sudah mengkhianati sesukunya? Kurapika sudah tidak dapat lagi memikirkan semua itu. Dia sudah sepenuhnya memasuki alam mimpi.

-OoO-

"Apa kau yakin Gon?" Tanya Killua sekali lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan perkataan Gon. Memang harus di akui oleh Killua bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini jarang melakukan kesalahan. Tapi, jujur saja Gon masih terlalu polos untuk kasus seperti ini.

"Sungguh, Killua. Aku yakin! Tadi malam aku melihatnya. Dia mengendap-endap menuju dapur kemudian menghilang di kegelapan."

Killua memutar bola matanya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mengecek setiap sudut dapur kemudian membalikkan badannya, menatap Gon yang berdiri tidak jauh dari padanya. "Tidak ada barang apapun yang hilang di dapur ini Gon. Tidak mungkin kau melihat pencuri semalam! Lagi pula, apa yang di inginkan pencuri itu di apartemen kecil dan kosong seperti milik kita ini?"

"Entahlah. Apa kau berpikir kalau tadi malam aku hanya bermimpi? Tapi, sungguh! Aku melihatnya! Dia menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dan berjalan menuju dapur. Aku tidak yakin apa, tapi dia mengambil sesuatu, karena aku mendengar dia membuka kulkas."

Killua menjitak kepala Gon kemudian membuka kulkas. Tentu saja dia menjadi salah satu orang yang tahu betul isi kulkas itu. Alasannya, dia dan Gon adalah orang yang memasak kemarin, setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang menyentuh kulkas. Killua menatap kulkas cukup lama kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Gon, sepertinya kau bermimpi semalam. Kalaupun kau benar-benar melihatnya, dia sama sekali tidak mengambil apapun."

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Kuharap pencuri itu segera meminta maaf pada kita."

Killua benar-benar bingung menghadapi kepolosan temannya yang satu ini, "Ya, terserah katamu saja. Tapi, mana ada pencuri yang mau mengakui kesalahannya?"

Killua berjalan mengambil panci besar yang berada di lemari. Kira-kira beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah ia tinggal bersama ketiga sahabatnya di sini, dia menyadari kalau dia suka memasak. Walaupun tidak terlalu ahli, tapi Killua menyukainya. Apalagi kalau teman-temannya memuji hasil karyanya dan menghina hasil karya Leorio. Terdapat kebanggaan tersendiri apabila hal itu terjadi. Killua mulai mengacak-acak isi kulkas dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia gunakan.

Killua dan Gon mendongak ketika pintu kamar Kurapika terbuka dan Kurapika muncul dengan wajah pucat. "Kurapika apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gon.

"Demamku sudah turun," Gumam Kurapika dengan lemas. Gadis itu duduk di ruang makan dan memandang dua orang sahabatnya yang sedang memasak.

Gon meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menuangkan secangkir teh susu hangat kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Kurapika. "Minumlah selagi masih hangat. Kau terlihat sangat kacau, Kurapika."

"Oh ya? Mungkin karena aku baru saja bangun."

Gon terhenti. Ia mencium bau yang lain dari pada biasanya. Dia mengendus-endus udara layaknya anjing polisi yang sedang melakukan pekerjaannya. Gon mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan mencari asal bau asing tersebut. Bau itu tidak buruk, lebih mirip seperti aroma maskulin lelaki, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengenali bau itu.

"Killua, apa Leorio sudah pulang?" Tanya Gon penuh selidik.

"Tidak. Dia sama sekali belum menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini sejak kemarin. Ada apa? Kau mencium sesuatu yang salah?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Aku mencium bau maskulin yang tidak biasa. Aku semakin yakin kalau tadi malam memang ada seseorang yang memasuki apartemen kita!"

Kurapika terbelalak sempurna namun ia tetap berusaha agar tidak tampak terkejut sedikitpun. Ia menyesap teh susunya hingga habis. Rasanya ia sudah mulai bertenaga sekarang, "Aku harus segera bersiap-siap," Kata Kurapika lalu meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut dan kembali memasuki kamarnya.

Killua menatap ekspresi aneh Gon, "Ada apa sebenarnya Gon?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja bau itu berasal dari Kurapika, walau hanya samar-samar. Apa Kurapika mengganti parfumnya?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Apa kau berpikir kalau pencuri yang kau lihat semalam adalah pacar Kurapika?" Tanya Killua pada Gon.

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Karena orang yang aku lihat semalam adalah laki-laki. Tidak mungkin Kurapika berpacaran dengan laki-laki juga bukan?"

BLETAK!

"Kau memang polos Gon. Dari dulu aku juga penasaran, apa Kurapika itu seorang perempuan atau laki-laki?"

To be Continued

.

.

.

.

Kujo kazuza Phanthomhive: Thanks reviewnya.

Kay Lucyifniyx: Thanks reviewnya, udh baikan? *plak*

Whitypearl: Thanks reviewnya, Sends sng kalau bisa bikin fic sesuai harapan pembaca.

Govinda noia Miura: Sends masih pemula kok, karya Sends masih gaje bin abal-abalan. Thanks reviewnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Fateful

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s),OOC

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih tenang sedikit, Kuruta? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, jadi berhentilah meronta-ronta seperti itu."

Kurapika menatap tajam Kuroro, "Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?" Kata Kurapika kesal. Dia benar-benar tidak suka berada di markas Ryodan. Rasanya dia seperti seekor capung yang terjerat di jaring laba-laba. Gadis itu melihat sang pemuda berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di sebuah kotak besi tua yang sangat besar. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Apa lagi yang di rencanakan pemuda ini? Satu hal yang pasti, Kurapika pasti tidak akan senang dengan apapun yang sedang di pikirkan pemuda itu.

"Duduklah. Anggap saja kau sekarang sedang bertamu ke rumah kekasihmu. Hanya saja, kau harus sedikit menyesal karena kekasihmu memiliki rumah seperti ini," Jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kemudian kembali menatap gadisnya. Pemuda itu menatap mata gadis itu. Matanya menunjukkan kebencian yang teramat sangat.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu, dan kau jangan berharap aku akan menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku! Mimpi saja di kuburmu sendiri!" Balas Kurapika kesal. Ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping pemuda itu, namun memberi jarak sedikit agar mereka tidak bersentuhan sama sekali.

"Jadi, pria seperti apa yang kau harapkan? Kau tahu dengan jelas bahwa di dalam dunia ini tidak ada seorangpun yang sempurna bukan?"

"Aku belum pernah memikirkannya. Yang pasti, pemuda yang aku pilih tidak akan brengsek sepertimu."

Kuroro memandang Kurapika untuk beberapa saat, "Kenapa kau begitu membenciku? Bahkan ciumankupun tidak pernah kau balas."

Wajah Kurapika merona, "Pertanyaan bodoh. Kau pasti akan membenci orang yang sudah merebut kebahagiaanmu, bukan? Dan mengenai ciuman itu, aku sama sekali tidak sudi membalasnya."

"Kau benar. Bahkan mulut besarmu sendiri bisa membuatku menyebarkan gender aslimu," Kata Kuroro sambil tertawa kecil, membuat gadis yang ada di sampingnya menggertakkan giginya karena geram, "Aku mau menciummu sekarang, bersediakah kau membalasnya, Kuruta?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu, Kuroro menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sang gadis. Perasaan Kurapika bercampur aduk. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia harus membalas ciuman itu? Kalau ia tidak melakukannya, maka gendernya akan di sebar luaskan oleh pemuda brengsek itu. Namun apabila ia membalasnya, maka hancur sudah imagenya di hadapan Kuroro. Dengan ragu gadis pirang itu membalas ciuman sang Lucifer. Akan lebih baik baginya bila imagenya rusak di hadapan pemuda itu ketimbang gendernya di ketahui masyarakat luas. Sang pemuda menggerakkan tangannya dan memeluk gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menekan kepala sang gadis, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut mata Kurapika.

'Maafkan aku ayah, ibu,' Batin Kurapika. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

-OoO-

"Nobunaga, sebaiknya kau jauhkan badut aneh itu dari padaku, kalau tidak kau akan merasakan akibatnya," Ketus Machi sambil menunjuk ke arah Hisoka.

Nobunaga tidak mengindahkan pertengkaran kedua temannya itu. Dia hanya memutar bola matanya kesal kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Setelah seharian berjalan-jalan mengitari sebagian kecil kota York Shin, tubuh mereka sudah terasa lelah dan mereka butuh istirahat. Nobunaga mendorong pintu besi itu pelan dan memasuki ruangan itu. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia di kejutkan dengan pemandangan yang benar-benar tidak biasa. Ia kemudian berjalan mundur sambil menutup kembali pintu besi tersebut.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya kita harus tinggal di sini dulu," Kata Nobunaga.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda, aku sudah lelah," Balas Machi kesal. Ia mengurut-urut sebelah pundaknya kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan langkahmu atau kau akan kehilangan kepalamu, nona manis," Kata Nobunaga sambil memegang pedangnya. Ia menatap lurus kepada gadis itu.

"Dinginkan kepalamu, tuan samurai. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau mengizinkan kami melihat sendiri apa yang tidak boleh kita ganggu tersebut? Mungkin dengan begitu kami bisa mengerti dan menjauhkan diri dari pintu besi terkutuk ini," Kata pemuda badut sambil memberikan penekanan lebih pada beberapa kata dalam kalimatnya. Setelah Nobunaga menganggukkan kepalanya, Hisoka dan Machi mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan mengintip dari balik pintu yang terbuka kecil.

Mereka berdua tercengang dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Seorang Kuroro Lucifer sedang berciuman mesra bersama seorang gadis. Hisoka dan Machi kemudian memandang Nobunaga, "Sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu mereka," Ucap Hisoka dan Machi bersamaan.

Nobunaga tertawa, "Menurutku kalian cocok sekali. Kenapa kalian tidak mau mencoba menjadi sepasang kekasih saja?"

"Aku tidak sudi memiliki kekasih seperti dia," Ketus Machi.

Hisoka menyentuh dagu gadis itu dan tersenyum, "Suatu hari nanti aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

"Jangan bermimpi yang aneh-aneh Hisoka," Balas Machi sambil menepis tangan Hisoka, "Sekali lagi kau melakukan itu, aku akan mematahkan tanganmu."

"Kalian berdua, sebaiknya kalian berhenti bertengkar," Ujar Nobunaga. Ia sudah benar-benar muak mendengar pertengkaran kedua temannya itu sepanjang hari. Dia sendiri bingung mengapa Danchounya selalu memasangkan mereka berdua bersama. "Hei kalian, apa kalian melihat wajah gadis tadi?" Tanya Nobunaga.

"Tidak. Kami sama sekali tidak melihatnya," Jawab Hisoka dan Machi bersamaan. Nobunaga kembali tertawa melihat kekompakan mereka.

"Aku penasaran, siapa gadis yang bisa merebut hati Danchou."

-OoO-

"Pulanglah."

"Kau mengusir kekasihmu sendiri? Teganya kau Kurapika."

Kuroro masih dengan setia berdiri di dekat jendela, memandangi Kurapika yang bersiap-siap akan tidur. Gadis itu tampak sangat marah, tidak sekalipun ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk memandang Kuroro. Ingatan Kuroro kembali kepada beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika gadis itu menangis sambil membalas ciumannya. Hatinya seakan tersayat, namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya mabuk asmara. Kuroro berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Pemuda itu memegang dagu Kurapika lembut kemudian kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Kurapika sama sekali tidak membalas ciuman itu, dia hanya mematung. Kuroro kemudian melepaskan pangutan bibirnya.

"Kurapika, aku tidak suka dengan penolakan," Kata Kuroro kemudian kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan Kurapika. Dengan terpaksa Kurapika kembali membalas ciuman tersebut.

"Sungguh sulit jika kau terpaksa dan begitu mudahnya ketika kau mau," Ujar Kuroro sambil menyerigai setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

PLAK!

"Berhentilah mempermainkan aku, Kuroro! Aku bukan mainanmu, dan aku juga memiliki perasaan sebagai seorang wanita!"

Kuroro menundukkan wajahnya. Rasanya seluruh wibawanya bisa di runtuhkan oleh gadis itu. "Maafkan aku, mulai sekarang kita bisa memulainya dari awal."

"Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya! Kau bisa saja menyebarluaskan genderku, itu mungkin lebih baik dari pada di jadikan sebagai mainan oleh keparat macam kau, Kuroro! Brengsek! Lelaki hidung belang! Keluar kau sekarang!"

Masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya, Kuroro menyerigai sinis, "Selamat malam, Gadisku," Kata Kuroro seraya meninggalkan kamar Kurapika. Pemuda itu melompati jendela kemudian mendarat dengan sempurna di halaman belakang.

SRET!

Kuroro melompat mundur. Darah segar mengalir dari pipinya. Ia benar-benar lengah sekarang. Perasaannya masih kacau balau dan ia tidak berminat untuk bertarung. Kuroro melihat seorang pemuda yang tadi menebasnya berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah musuhnya. Ia kemudian berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan area itu. Dia membutuhkan wilayah yang lebih luas untuk bertarung.

Kuroro mendengar langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Ia kemudian berhenti berlari. Alangkah baiknya kalau ia segera menumpas habis orang tersebut kemudian berjalan pulang. Kuroro merasakan tetesan-tetesan hujan mulai turun. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat pemuda yang tadi mengerjarnya. Setelah orang itu melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat, barulah Kuroro dapar melihat wajah itu, wajah yang sangat familier di matanya.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Danchou," Kata orang tersebut, "Kau menjadi lengah karena gadis itu? Cih, memalukan. Kau bajingan tengik! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Danchou? Menjalin kasih dengan si pengguna rantai yang selama ini menjadi buronan laba-laba? Aku kecewa padamu!"

Kuroro tidak bergeming. Hujan mulai turun dengan deras, membasahi sekujur tubuh Kuroro. Rasa dingin mulai merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya, menusuk sampai ke tulang-benulangnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu masih dengan setia mendengarkan setiap umpatan dari anak buahnya. Sungguh di luar dugaan. Apa anak buahnya ini sedang berusaha memberontak terhadapnya? Bagi Kuroro, pengkhianatan dalam bentuk apapun tidak dapat ia tolerir, namun bagaimana bila ia sendiri yang sudah melakukan pengkhianatan tersebut?

"Kenapa Danchou? Kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada perempuan jalang itu?" Tanya Nobunaga sambil berteriak kencang. Emosinya tidak terkontrol sekarang, "Mungkin aku salah telah berpikir kalau si pengguna rantai adalah seorang laki-laki. Tapi aku akan lebih berbahagia kalau dia adalah laki-laki."

Kuroro berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Nobunaga. Pimpinan laba-laba itu dengan cepat penyergap tangan kanan anak buahnya tersebut dan dengan cepat menekannya kebawah.

KREK!

Jeritan keras terdengar di hutan itu. Di tengah hujan lebat, Nobunaga menjerit kesakitan. Tangan kanannya telah di patahkan oleh Danchounya sendiri demi seorang gadis. Nobunaga memandang pimpinannya dengan tatapan mengiba. Rasanya ia tidak percaya pimpinannya akan mematahkan lengannya demi membela seorang gadis. Apa pengabdiannya selama ini sia-sia?

"Jangan pernah kau menghina gadisku. Sekali lagi mulutmu berani mengatakan hal buruk tentang Kurapika, aku tidak segan membunuhmu."

"Kau pimpinan kami bukan? Kau ketua laba-laba! Sadarlah Danchou! Seharusnya kau menjadi teladan bagi kami semua!"

"Persetan dengan semuanya! Aku tidak ingin menjadi pimpinan laba-laba kalau hanya karena itu aku harus meninggalkan gadisku."

Kuroro melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Nobunaga. Samar-samar ia masih dapat mendengarkan teriakan Nobunaga beserta serangkaian umpatan-umpatannya. Hal yang terakhir kali dapat tertangkap di telinga Kuroro adalah pepatah yang terlontar dari mulut Nobunaga. Kalimat itu sukses membuat Kuroro berpikir dan merenungi pepatah tersebut.

"Kalau tidak bisa di dorong, maka kau harus mencoba untuk menariknya," Gumam Kuroro sekali lagi. Rasanya ia sudah mulai mengerti maksud pepatah tersebut.

-OoO-

Sinar matahari menembus jendela Kurapika. Dengan perlahan gadis pirang itu membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa berat namun ia berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang masih kaku. Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, sangat menyenangkan rasanya bila tidak melihat pemuda bangsat itu pada pagi hari. Biasanya pemuda itu akan muncul mendadak dan berdiri di samping jendelanya, menunggu hingga gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun, hari ini pemuda itu tidak terlihat sama sekali. Kurapika mengerutkan keningnya, ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan kejadian tadi malam. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan Kuroro tidak muncul pagi ini. Itu bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk, dan Kurapika sangat senang dengan keadaan ini.

Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Begitu ia sampai ke arah dapur, ia disambut oleh teman-temannya. Kurapika tersenyum lembut. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Gadis itu duduk dan menikmati sarapannya. 'Pancake,' Kata Kurapika dalam hati. Ya, sejak Killua yang memegang jabatan koki di rumah ini, mereka menjadi lebih sering memakan makanan manis. Bahkan tidak jarang ia hanya memakan makanan pencuci mulut tanpa makanan utama. Mungkin itu salah satu faktor kenapa Leorio tidak ingin Killua yang memegang jabatan koki, dan tentu saja salah satu alasannya adalah masalah kesehatan.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menambahkan es krim di pancakemu, Kurapika. Apa kau mau coklat panas?" Kata Killua.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Bagaimana dengan rencana akhir pekan kalian?" Tanya Kurapika balik.

"Kami sudah merencanakannya dengan baik. Semoga saja kami tidak memiliki hambatan yang terlalu berarti."

"Kurapika," Panggil Gon dengan ragu, "Apa semalam kau bertengkar dengan seseorang? Apa dis kekasihmu?"

Killua membelalakkan matanya. Sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar polos. Sebaiknya lain kali ia lebih berhati-hati bila ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting kepada sahabatnya tersebut. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan pertanyaan bodoh itu sudah tidak dapat ia tarik kembali.

"Ah semalam? Ya, aku bertengkar dengan seseorang tapi dia bukan kekasihku. Apa suaraku terlalu keras? Maaf aku sudah mengganggu kalian," Jawab Kurapika dengan kikuk. Mungkin saja Gon bisa menerima jawaban itu, namun tidak dengan Killua. Dia mendapatkan beberapa keanehan dari jawaban Kurapika. Tapi, ia lebih baik diam sekarang. Masih belum ada bukti yang kuat untuk masalah ini.

"Kau jangan salah paham, Kurapika. Maksud Gon, kalau kau memang butuh bantuan kami akan selalu ada untuk membantumu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan perkataan si bodoh ini."

Kurapika tersenyum. Ia benar-benar sempat tersudutkan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Untung saja Killua bisa mengendalikan situasi. Gadis itu menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat kemudian kembali ke kamarnya. Hari ini dia harus segera bergegas menemui Senritsu. Ada yang perlu ia diskusikan dengan temannya itu.

-OoO-

Kurapika menunggu di sebuah bangku taman yang panjang. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu lemah sebagai seorang gadis. Dengan terpaksa ia membatalkan janjinya dengan Senritsu karena pemuda bernama Kuroro itu. Sial! Kenapa dia harus setuju? Bukankah dia bisa menolak pemuda itu?

"Sudah lama?" Tanya pemuda itu. Kuroro langsung duduk di samping Kurapika. Ia menatap mata biru itu dalam. Dia tidak melihat tatapan penuh kebencian dari mata itu sekarang, "Apa kau bersedia memaafkanku? Aku janji akan memperlakukanmu dengan lebih baik sekarang."

Kurapika mengerutkan dahinya. Sejak kapan pemuda ini memperlakukannya dengan buruk? Jujur saja ia merasa pemuda itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, hanya saja pemuda itu terkadang memaksakan kehendaknya dengan cara mengancam, dan Kurapika benci hal itu.

"Aku berjanji, Kurapika. Tapi, maukah kau juga berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau mau belajar mencintaiku."

Kurapika menatap Kuroro, "Kenapa aku harus belajar mencintaimu? Tidak ada untungnya kalau aku mencintaimu. Yang ada aku hanya akan terus menderita bersamamu."

"Kau salah, Kuruta. Kau tidak akan mendapat keuntungan maupun kerugian kalau mencintai seseorang. Kau melakukannya bukan karena alasan tertentu."

Kurapika terdian untuk beberapa saat. Tidakkah pemuda ini mengerti? Kenapa pemuda ini begitu bodoh? "Aku tidak bisa berjanji apapun padamu, Kuroro. Kalau kau mau, aku mau mencoba menjadi temanmu. Tidak lebih."

Kuroro tersenyum lirih, "Kenapa kau mau menjadi temanku? Bukankah aku adalah musuhmu? Bukankah aku yang telah merenggut semua kebahagiaanmu?"

"Mudah saja, mungkin karena kau sudah membantuku waktu itu. Mengumpulkan bola mata suku Kuruta sangat sulit dan akan membutuhkan waktu lama. Mungkin hingga akhir hayatku aku belum bisa mengumpulkan semuanya. Itu hanya semacam ungkapan terima kasihku. Apa itu salah?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya salah. Balas budi bukan? Kalau begitu, apa menurutmu setiap manusia harus membalas perbuatan baik orang lain?" Tanya Kuroro sekali lagi. Serigai mesumnya kembali nampak.

"Tergantung. Kalau orang itu adalah orang baik yang tahu membalas budi, maka dia harus membalasnya."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga harus membalas budi baikmu."

CUP!

Kuroro mengecup singkat pipi Kurapika kemudian segera pergi dari tempat itu. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sakunya kemudian berjalan santai menjauh dari Kurapika.

"Bajingan kau, Kuroro!" Teriak Kurapika dari jauh. Ketika Gadis itu sudah tidak dapat melihat sang Lucifer, ia menekan lembut bibirnya.

'Dia tidak melakukannya di bibir.'

-OoO-

"Bagaimana, Danchou?"

"Berjalan dengan baik. Aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Nobunaga. Aku minta maaf untuk lenganmu itu. Akan selalu kuingat pepatahmu," Ujar Kuroro sambil menampilakan senyum terbaiknya.

Nobunaga menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Walaupun kesal, dia harus ikut berbahagia atas kebahagiaan pimpinannya, "Sama-sama."

"Hisoka!" Panggil Kuroro setengah berteriak, "Kalau kau belum bisa menaklukkan hatinya, sebaiknya kau menerapkan pepatah Nobunaga."

"Apa itu? Tampaknya menarik."

"Kalau tidak bisa di dorong, maka kau harus mencoba untuk menariknya."

Hisoka menyerigai, "Terdengar menyenangkan. Aku mungkin akan menerapkannya suatu saat nanti."

-OoO-

Kurapika mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar bunyi jendelanya. Tidak perlu berpikir lama, dia sudah tahu siapa yang masuk dari jendelanya itu. Kuroro Lucifer-Mantan musuhnya dan sekarang sedang menjadi temannya. Tentu saja dalam pengertian Kurapika sendiri.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Apa yang mau kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan gadisku. Siapa tahu saja dia sedang di goda lelaki lain," Kuroro menatap Kurapika lama kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Baiklah, sebenarnya aku datang untuk menagih hutangmu."

Kurapika tersentak kaget, "Hutang apa lagi? Aku tidak merasa sudah berhutang padamu!"

"Kau pernah berhutang nyawa padaku. Apa kau sudah lupa, sayang? Tidak masalah bagiku kalau kau sudah melupakannya. Yang pasti, aku ingin menagih hutangmu."

Kuroro mendorong pelan Kurapika hingga posisinya berada di atas. Pemuda itu menyatukan bibirnya kembali kepada gadis itu. Tanpa di berikan perintah maupun ancaman, gadis itu membalas ciuman Kuroro. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan gadis itu. Kuroro mengelus pelan rambut pirang Kurapika tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Perasaan aneh itu kembali menjalar di sekujur tubuh Kurapika. Rasanya nyaman sekali ketika Kuroro membelai lembut rambut pirangnya. Ingatannya kembali melayang ketika ia masih kecil, kala ibunya masih sering memeluknya dan membelai rambutnya. Sangat menyenangkan. Gadis itu berpikir sejenak, apa Kuroro utusan dari surga oleh ibunya? Mengapa perasaan hangat yang di berikan oleh Kuroro selalu mengingatkannya pada ibunya? Elusan lembut itu berhenti bersamaan dengan lepasnya pangutan bibir mereka. Kurapika merasakan sedikit kekecewaan saat Kuroro berhenti mengelus lembut rambut pirangnya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu di sini."

"Ya, sebaiknya seperti itu. Selamat malam, Kuroro."

Ketika Kurapika terbangun keesokan harinya, ia di kejutkan oleh pemuda yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya. Dengan pukulan yang sangat keras, Kurapika membangunkan pemuda itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Kau Gila!"

"Apa?" Tanya Kuroro sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dia masih merasa ngantuk.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sampingku? Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu?"

Kuroro menyerigai jahil, "Kita tidak melakukan apapun semalam, kau tenang saja. Kalaupun terjadi sesuatu, tidak masalah apabila yang kau kandung adalah anak dari kekasihmu."

"Kau gila, Kuroro!" Bentak Kurapika. Rona merah tipis nampak di wajahnya.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Kay Lucyifniyx: Mungkin karena sudah tobat *plak*

Reiyana: Gendernya Kurapika udh di tau sama Ryodan tuh. ._. Gara-gara dia *nunjuk Nobunaga*

Whitypearl: Udah update nih. OwO

Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive: ini udh lanjut. Hehe

Kembali Sends melakukan ritual Sends, yaitu Ngemis-ngemis review. *plak*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Fateful

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s)

Langit sore mulai berganti warna seiring luruhnya mentari. Angin sore memainkan ujung rambut lembut sang gadis pirang. Suara ombak menambah indahnya sore itu. Sayang sekali semua keindahan ini bertolak belakang dengan perasaan sang gadis. Hatinya sedang bimbang, gundah gulana mengisi relung hatinya. Pemandangan indah di hadapannya bahkan tidak dapat menghilangkan semua kerisauan hatinya. Kurapika-gadis pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas berat beberapa kali. Dadanya terasa sesak. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah kirinya. Ia melihat pemuda berambut hitam tersenyum lirih kepadanya. Senyuman itu sungguh menyayat hati. Bibir Kurapika bergetar, tak sepatah katapun dapat keluar dari bibirnya. Batinnya menjerit. Bisakah Kuroro berhenti melemparkan senyuman lirih itu? Senyuman itu semakin menyayat hatinya.

Tuhan tidak pernah mengecewakan hambaNya. Kalau seperti itu, bisakah Kurapika berharap? Kurapika menggigit bibirnya. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh keberanian, gadis itu kemudian mulai angkat bicara, "Kenapa Kuroro?" Tanya Kurapika dengan nada tertekan. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semakin besar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa kau tampak begitu sedih, Kurapika? Bukankah selama ini cintamu tak pernah bersemi untukku? Jadi, kenapa dan bagaimana aku harus mencintaimu? Ini yang terbaik untuk aku dan tentunya untukmu sendiri, pengguna rantai."

Kalimat terakhir Kuroro seakan menembus dada Kurapika. Sakit. Gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan kalimatnya, "Selama ini kita baik-baik saja bukan? Kau selalu datang untukku, dan aku akan ada di sana untukmu. Tidakkah kau memikirkan itu?"

"Aku memang selalu datang untukmu, selalu setia menemanimu, dan selalu menjadi pemujamu. Tapi, cintamu bukanlah untukku. Kenapa aku tidak boleh menjauh darimu? Hentikan keegoisanmu ini, Kuruta!" Pemuda itu menatap Kurapika sejenak kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Maafkan aku, Kurapika. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mencintaimu."

"Tunggu! Apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya, Kuroro? Tidak bisakah kita memulainya dari awal? Aku sudah pernah berjanji untuk belajar mencintaimu, bukan? Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan terakhir itu?" Tanya Kurapika. Bibirnya bergetar. Tangannya menggapai ujung kemeja pemuda itu, berusaha menghentikan langkah pemimpin Ryodan.

"Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, Kuruta. Aku akan kembali padamu, setelah aku benar-benar yakin kalau aku mencintaimu."

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Ekspresinya tetap datar, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedih maupun kehilangan. Bukankah selama ini pemuda itu yang mengejar sang gadis? Apa cinta itu memang akan selamanya menyakitkan? Pemimpin Ryodan yang tak punya perasaan. Mungkin istilah itu sangat tepat di berikan pada pemuda seperti Kuroro. Bagaimana dia dapat memasang ekspresi datar di saat ia baru saja mematahkan hati gadis yang ia puja selama ini?

Tetes-tetes air mata mulai membasahi wajah sang gadis. Air matanya tumpah seketika. "Kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta, Kuroro. Di saat aku mulai meyakini perasaanku, kau pergi," Lirih Kurapika.

-OoO-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Hn. . ."

Kurapika meraba-raba meja kecil yang berada di sampingnya kemudian menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya. Bunyi ponselnya seketika berhenti. Dengan malas ia bangkit berdiri dari ranjangnya kemudian berjalan untuk mencuci mukanya. Gadis itu mengeringkan wajahnya menggunakan handuk putih kecil yang tergantung di sebelah kanannya. Untuk sejenak ia memperhatikan wajahnya pada cermin. Kurapika melihat wajahnya yang sedikit sembab. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh bodoh! Kenapa ia harus menangis karena mimpi buruk itu?

Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang makan, tempat di mana dia selalu berkumpul bersama teman-temannya untuk menikmati sarapan bersama. Begitu ia duduk, ia langsung di sambut dengan sapaan hangat teman-temannya. Gadis pirang itu mengambil roti bakar kemudian mengolesinya dengan selai kacang kesukaannya. Kurapika mengunyah rotinya pelan kemudian menunduk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Gon yang telah menyajikan secangkir teh hangat di depannya.

"Leorio sudah pulang. Kami berencana akan merayakan kepulangannya di pulau ikan paus. Apa kau mau ikut? Gon sudah sangat merindukan bibinya. Lagi pula kurasa tidak ada salahnya mengunjungi bibi Mito. Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya bukan, Kurapika?" Kata Killua sambil menikmati sarapannya.

Kurapika mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku ikut. Aku ingin melihat orang yang telah berhasil mendidik Gon menjadi anak baik seperti ini. Kapan?"

"Lusa. Leorio masih ada urusan kecil besok. Jadi, apa kau akan membawa teman, Kurapika? Kalau kau mau aku bisa menghubungi bibi Mito untuk menyiapkan kamar tambahan. Rumahku tidak besar seperti milik Killua, jadi mungkin akan membuatmu sedikit kurang nyaman," Jawab Gon malu. Semburat merah tipis nampak di wajahnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membawa teman lain. Lagipula siapa lagi yang bisa aku ajak?" Balas Kurapika sedikit ragu. Entah mengapa ia sempat mengingat mimpinya semalam dan tiba-tiba berinisiatif untuk mengajak Kuroro. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan keputusan yang benar, bukan? Pastilah teman-temannya akan kaget setengah mati kalau Kurapika sampai mengajak pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus bersiap-siap, Kurapika. Kita akan berada di sana selama tiga hari dan dua malam. Apa itu mempersulitmu? Maksudku, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Killua.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa meminta cuti beberapa hari. Tuan Nostrad tidak akan marah. Kalian tenang saja."

Kurapika dapat melihat ekspresi bahagia di wajah Gon dan Killua. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi teman-temannya. Mungkin liburan selama beberapa hari bisa membantunya melepaskan segala kepenatannya. Setidaknya, begitulah pemikiran Kurapika sebelum pemikiran lain membayang-bayanginya.

-OoO-

Kurapika menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Entah mengapa misinya kali ini lebih sulit di badingkan misi-misinya yang lain. Berendam di air hangatpun tidak mengurangi rasa lelahnya sedikitpun. Kurapika menutup matanya sejenak.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kurutaku?"

Kurapika membulatkan matanya, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kau membutuhkan bantuanku?" Tanya Kuroro sekali lagi pada Kurapika.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Kuroro menggendong Kurapika kemudian membawanya ke atas ranjang. Mula-mula pemuda itu mengambil beberapa bantal kemudian menyusunnya agar dapat menjadi sandaran yang empuk bagi Kurapika. Pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan kamar gadis itu. Kali ini Kurapika bisa lebih tenang bila Kuroro berjalan keluar dari kamarnya karena Killua dan Gon sedang pergi berbelanja. Sementara Leorio sudah tidur karena terlalu kelelahan. Beberapa saat kemudian Kuroro kembali dengan membawa ember berukuran sedang dengan air hangat di dalamnya.

"Ini cara yang di ajarkan Pakunoda pada Shizuku. Untung saja aku sempat memperhatikan sekilas cara kerjanya," Kata Kuroro sambil mengurut pelan kaki Kurapika. Setelah beberapa lama, Kuroro membiarkan kaki Kurapika terendam dalam air hangat, "Bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk. Harus kuakui kau bisa menjadi tukang urut yang handal. Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti menjadi pencuri dan membuka panti pijat?" Jawab Kurapika. Gadis itu menatap Kuroro sebentar kemudian kembali menatap kakinya yang terendam air hangat, "Aku akan pergi berlibur selama tiga hari. Jadi selama itu kau tidak perlu mengunjungiku. Bisakah kau melakukan itu?"

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Pulau ikan paus. Tempat Gon di besarkan. Kau ingat anak lelaki berambut hitam yang selalu berpikiran positif itu?"

Kuroro berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya, tanda bahwa ia sudah dapat mengingat anak tersebut, "Gon! Ya, sepertinya anak yang kau maksudkan adalah anak yang sangat setia kawan itu, bukan? Aku mengingatnya. Dia memiliki beberapa kemiripan dengan Ubo."

"Kau belum menjawabku, Kuroro."

Kuroro tersenyum lembut kemudian menggendong Kurapika kembali menuju sofa, "Aku tidak berjanji untuk tidak mengunjungimu, tapi aku berjanji untuk tidak muncul di hadapanmu kalau waktunya tidak tepat," Kata Kuroro kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya kepada bibir Kurapika, sementara tangan kanannya mengelus pelan pipi Kurapika.

Kurapika membalas ciuman itu lembut. Entah sejak kapan Kurapika merasa bahwa ciuman Kuroro menjadi semakin lembut. Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sang pemuda Lucifer, berharap ciuman itu tidak segera berakhir. Merasa mendapatkan sambutan yang positif, Kuroro memperdalam ciumannya sembari memainkan rambut pirang Kurapika. Kini, Kurapika telah sadar dan memahami dengan baik, bahwa takdir telah mempermainkan perasaan mereka. Pertemuan yang luar biasa akan merubah seseorang secara luar biasa. Hal itu baru di sadari oleh Kurapika.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menjauhkan dirinya dari sang gadis. Ia menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat kemudian bergerak perlahan untuk memeluk gadis itu. Pemuda itu dengan cepat mengubah posisi dan menggendong sang gadis ke ranjang dan langsung mengambil tempat di atas gadisnya. Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda itu kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kurapika namun kali ini Kurapika sedikit meronta kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh Kuroro.

"Hentikan! Bajingan kau! Jangan coba-coba mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Aku tahu pemikiran picik laki-laki!" Bentak Kurapika kepada Kuroro.

"Benarkah begitu? Sesungguhnya tadi aku sama sekali tidak berpikir apa-apa. Siapa yang picik sebenarnya?" Balas Kuroro sambil menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan merendahkan, "Lagi pula tubuhmu kurus dan tidak berbentuk seperti itu. Sama sekali bukan tipeku. Di mataku kau seperti papan setrika."

Merasa tidak terima, Kurapika menjauhkan dirinya dari Kuroro kemudian segera tidur. Kurapika merasa sangat kesal. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Kurapika langsung tertidur. Mungkin tubuhnya memang sudah benar-benar lelah.

-OoO-

"Killua, sudah aku katakan, kau tidak perlu membeli makanan sebanyak ini," Protes Gon sambil mengangkat barang-barang belanjaan Killua yang teramat sangat banyak itu.

"Tidak apa Gon, lagi pula bukan aku yang mengangkat barang itu. Terlebih lagi, kita menggunakan kartu kredit Leorio untuk membayar semua barang ini."

Killua melangkahkan kakinya santai di depan Gon. Sementara Gon sibuk dengan barang-barang belanjaan. Killua membaca struk belanjaan dan membanding-bandingkan beberapa harga barang yang ia beli beberapa waktu yang lalu, "Gon, lain kali jangan beli snack berbungkus hijau itu. Terlalu mahal."

"Tapi, Killua. Bukankah kita membayarnya dengan kartu kredit Leorio?" Tanya Gon polos.

"Ah! Betul juga katamu, Gon. Kita jadi tidak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi selama kita menggunakan kartu kredit Leorio!" Jawab Killua senang.

"Bagaimana caramu meminjamnya, Killua?"

"Aku mengambilnya saat ia tidur. Jangan khawatir, pada saat tagihannya datang dia akan berada di luar kota."

Gon menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia secara tidak sengaja menabrak Killua, "Maafkan aku, Killua."

Killua merpaku, "Gon, sepertinya Kurapika itu memang laki-laki. Kau bisa melihat siluetnya dari jendela sana?" Kata Killua sambil berbisik pelan. Mata mereka menyusuri pergerakan siluet temannya dan seseorang yang mereka yakini sebagai kekasih Kurapika.

"Sepertinya memang seperti itu, Killua," Balas Gon sambil mengikuti tatapan mata Killua, "Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan?"

PLAK!

"Bodoh! Tanyakan saja pada Kurapika nanti!" Sembutat merah tipis terlihat di wajah Killua, "Aku jadi penasaran dengan wajah gadis itu," Lanjut Killua sambil melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

-OoO-

Perjalanan ini terasa sangat membosankan bagi Kurapika. Dari sisi manapun ia hanya dapat melihat birunya laut dan burung-burung yang terbang beraturan. Kurapika menghela nafasnya berat sepertinya ada yang kurang. Apa dia melupakan sesuatu?

"Ada apa Kurapika? Apa kau kurang senang dengan perjalanan kita?"

Kurapika menatap Gon yang sedang berbicara padanya. Ia melihat Killua mengikutinya dari belakang. Kurapika tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat senang, Gon. Hanya saja aku memikirkan sesuatu, sepertinya ada yang kurang walau aku tidak yakin apa yang kurang itu."

"Ah! Aku lupa menanyakannya kepadamu tadi pagi. Kenapa kau tidak mengajak kekasihmu, Kurapika? Bukankah kalian masih sempat bertemu beberapa waktu lalu? Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya? Kami juga ingin bertemu dengannya," Tanya Gon polos.

Wajah Kurapika merona. Sekarang bukan saatnya berbohong bukan? Teman-temannya sudah pernah melihatnya. Untung saja mereka tidak sampai melihat wajah Kuroro. Gadis itu bernar-benar berterima kasih kepada Tuhan, "Y-ya, aku tidak perlu mengajaknya kalau aku ingin berlibur. Tidakkah kau berpikiran sama Killua?"

Killua menatap Kurapika kemudian tersenyum, "Ya kau benar."

"Di mana Leorio?" Tanya Kurapika memecah keheningan. Pandangannya teralih kepada pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang sedang berbicara dengan nakhoda kapal. Beberapa kali pemuda itu tampak bergurau pada awak kapal. Pemuda itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepada nahkoda kemudian berjalan menjauh dari kemudi kapal. Pemuda itu mengangkat teleponnya dan berbicara singkat kepada orang yang berada di seberang sana. Setelah menutup teleponnya, Leorio membalikkan badannya kemudian menatap ketiga teman-temannya secara bergantian.

"Bersiaplah kawan-kawan, kita akan segera tiba di pulau ikan paus!" Teriak Leorio dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Pemuda itu mendekat ke arah teman-temannya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Leorio manatap Kurapika kemudian tertawa keras, "Kenapa kau tidak membawa kekasihmu itu? Siapa gadis yang tertarik pada pemuda cantik sepertimu?"

Killua menatap tajam ke arah Leorio seakan mengatakan 'kenapa kau membeberkannya'. Leorio yang baru menyadari hal tersebut langsung menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dan tertawa. "Baiklah, cukup sudah. Mari kita bersiap-siap."

Keempat bersahabat itu berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. Kata Gon, mereka bisa sampai sebelum matahari terbenam bila mereka berjalan dengan cepat. Tapi, di mana kesenangan dari liburan kalau harus terburu-buru? Mereka kemudian untuk memilih berjalan santai saja. Lagi pula mereka tidak sedang di kejar bukan? Beberapa orang yang mengenali anak lelaki berambut hitam itu menyapa dengan senyum ramah. Bahkan ada beberapa yang langsung meneriakkan namanya.

Kurapika menatap orang-orang yang menyapa Gon. Pandangannya tertuju kepada seorang nelayan yang langsung mengajak Gon untuk bermain Gunting-Batu-Kertas. Gon menolak halus namun akhirnya setuju untuk bermain sekali. Kemenangan sepertinya tidak berpihak pada nelayan tua itu. Gon berlari senang sambil meninggalkan nelayan itu kemudian bergabung kembali bersama teman-temannya. Sejujurnya, Kurapika merasa sedikit iri dengan sambutan hangat yang di terima oleh Gon. Seandainya saja sukunya belum di bantai habis, gadis itu juga pasti akan mendapatkan sambutan hangat bila ia pulang suatu saat nanti. Sayang semua itu hanya harapan belaka. Rasanya tabu sekali memikirkan hal yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian di mata bola mata merah suku Kuruta di ambil oleh sekelompok pembunuh tidak berperikemanusiaan seperti Gen'ei Ryodan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kurapika? Ayolah! Kita akan berlibur dan kau juga harus menikmati liburan ini," Kata Leorio sambil menatap lurus Kurapika.

"Ya, kau benar. Terima kasih kau sudah menyadarkanku."

"Sama-sama. Kita teman, bukan?"

Leorio dan Kurapika kemudian mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Gon dan Killua yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan. Gon melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak dari jauh, "Kurapika, Leorio cepatlah! Tinggal melewati bukit itu kita akan sampai!"

Kurapika tertawa ringan. Dia mengambil aba-aba kemudian berlari meninggalkan Leorio. Dalam hatinya ia masih memikirkan pertanyaan Leorio tadi. Teman. Ya! Kurapika memiliki teman. Kehilangan orang-orang sesuku memang hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi bagi Kurapika sekarang, kehilangan teman-temannya yang sangat ia kasihi ini akan lebih menyakitkan lagi.

-OoO-

Kurapika bekerja sama dengan Leorio untuk menyembuhkan anak-anak beruang yang terluka akibat di tembak, sementara Gon dan Killua mengejar para pemburu liar itu. Pelan-pelan Leorio mengaliri gunting dan jarumnya dengan nen. Agak sulit mengeluarkan peluru dari tubuh seekor beruang kecil, karena selama ini Leorio hanya mempelajari anatomi manusia.

DOR!

"Kurapika, susul Gon dan Killua sekarang! Biar aku saja yang mengurus beruang-beruang ini. Aku akan segera membawa semua anak-anak beruang ini untuk di rawat di rumah Gon. Pergilah!" Perintah Leorio pada Kurapika setelah mendengar bunyi tembakan dari kejauhan. Pemuda jangkung itu kemudian mencoba untuk menggendong semua anak-anak beruang itu sendirian.

"Kau gila! Mereka bisa mati kalau kau menggendong mereka seperti itu. Biar aku bantu, setelah itu aku berjanji akan segera menyusul Gon dan Killua."

Leorio mengangguk. Kurapika lalu menggendong anak-anak beruang itu kemudian membawanya ke rumah Gon. Sesampainya di sana bibi Mito sangat terkejut melihat anak-anak beruang yang terluka itu. Dengan cekatan ia membantu Leorio mengobati anak-anak beruang itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Kurapika? Cepatlah menyusul Gon dan Killua!"

"Ba-baik!"

Kurapika mengeluarkan rantainya dan mencari pemburu itu. Gadis itu berlari memasuki hutan yang sangat gelap. Ia memperlambat larinya. Sulit rasanya bila ia harus bergerak cepat di saat ia tidak dapat melihat apapun. Aneh, rantainya berhanti bergerak kemudian tidak satupun suara terdengar di telinga Kurapika. Gadis itu semakin berwaspada. Ada yang tidak beres di hutan ini, dan Kurapika harus menyelidikinya! Pelan-pelan gadis itu berjalan di tengah kegelapan.

SREK!

Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri. Dia berusaha memfokuskan matanya. Sia-sia! Hutan ini terlalu gelap dan Kurapika sama sekali tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Kurapika mengalirkan nen ke matanya, berusaha menggunakan gyo. Setidaknya dengan menggunakan gyo dia bisa melihat aura musuh, pikir Kurapika. Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sama sekali tidak terlihat kemunculan siapapun.

BET!

Kurapika berusaha melepaskan diri dari sergapan seseorang dari arah belakang. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengarahkan rantainya dan memukul orang itu dengan keras. Sayang sekali orang yang di serang oleh Kurapika dapat menghindari pukulan rantainya dengan cepat. Kurapika sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa orang tersebut dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas di tengah hutan yang gelap seperti ini.

"Ssst. Tenanglah ini aku, Kuruta," Kata seseorang yang menyergapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya aku sudah pernah memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu?" Bisik Kurapika pada pemuda itu.

"Aku merindukanmu. Apa aku salah? Lagi pula, tidak ada yang bisa melihat kita di sini. Hutan ini sangat gelap. Siapa yang bisa menemukan kita?"

Kuroro membawa Kurapika ke sebuah batu besar yang berada tepat si samping sebuah pohon. Tempat itu sangat gelap. Cahaya rembulanpun tidak dapat menembusnya. Kuroro mempersilahkan Kurapika untuk duduk dan langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan mesra. Pelan-pelan pemuda itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kurapika.

PLAK!

"Kuroro bajingan! Cepatlah! Aku harus kembali menumpas habis para pemburu itu!" Protes Kurapika. Ingin rasanya dia menghajar pemuda itu sekeras-kerasnya.

Kuroro tersenyum mesum kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kurapika. Pemuda itu membaringkan Kurapika pelan-pelan. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut pirang sang gadis Kuruta. Kurapika membalas ciuman itu lembut. Perasaannya menjadi nyaman sekali. Untuk beberapa saat dia menjadi lupa akan tujuan utamanya kembali ke hutan ini.

Kuroro merasakan sentuhan lembut Kurapika pada pipinya. Tangan Kurapika mengelus dengan lembut pipi kanan Kuroro yang tadi sempat di tampar oleh gadis itu. Jantung Kuroro berdetak dengan lebih cepat. Andai saja hutan ini tidak gelap, mungkin Kurapika sudah dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah Kuroro. Pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan pangutan bibirnya dari Kurapika.

"Sudah, hentikan ini. Sekarang aku harus pergi."

"Kau tidak perlu pergi, Kurutaku sayang. Sebelum aku menjumpaimu di sana aku sudah menumpas habis para pemburu itu. Jadi tinggallah di sini untukku sebentar, aku masih belum puas."

"Keparat! Bodoh! Mesum! Nafsu manusia tidak akan pernah bisa terpuaskan."

"Aku bukan manusia biasa."

Kurapika mendengus sebal, "Tapi kau mesum! Tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia biasanya."

Dengan cepat Kurapika kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan Kuroro. Sejujurnya dia sangat senang dengan perlakuan lembut yang selalu di berikan Kuroro. Namun sayang Kurapika harus kembali secepatnya. Kurapika melepaskan pangutan bibirnya kemudian berlari menjauhi hutan.

-OoO-

Killua benci mengakuinya, tapi dia sangat penasaran dengan seseorang yang telah berhasil menumpas semua pemburu tadi. Sayang sekali dia hanya bisa melihat siluetnya. Gerakan orang itu lincah dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Apa orang itu adalah monster pembunuh? Hebat! Gerakannya mampu menyaingi gerakan ayah dan kakeknya. Killua sangat kagum melihat gerakan segesit itu.

"Killua. Apa kau yakin tadi Kurapika tidak membawa kekasihnya kemari?" Tanya Gon pada Killua.

"Tentu saja, Gon. Kenapa kau begitu tidak yakin? Apa kau melihat sesuatu?" Killua mengikuti arah pandang Gon, namun dirinya tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Gon mengangguk, "Ya, aku melihat Kurapika sedang berciuman mesra dengan kekasihnya. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kekasihnya itu."

Killua memfokuskan matanya. Gelap! Sama sekali tidak terlihat apapun. Mata Gon benar-benar luar biasa. Di tengah kegelapan seperti ini dia masih dapat melihat, "Apa lagi yang bisa kau lihat Gon?"

"Kurapika sudah meninggalkan kekasihnya. Tidak! Eh? Tunggu sebentar. Kekasihnya berjalan pergi. Apa mereka bertengkar? Bukannya beberapa hari yang lalu kita masih sempat melihat mereka gendong-gendongan di kamar?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, Gon. Tapi, cepat atau lambat Kurapika pasti akan memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada kita. Kau tahukan, dia itu sedikit pemalu."

"Ya, Kurapika memang sedikit pemalu."

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Whitypearl: Abang kamu siapa? *plak* XD Thanks reviewnya.

Reiyana: Udah update nih OvO Thanks reviewnya

Airin Aizawa: Thanks reviewnya, Ini udah update.

Kay Lucyifniyx: Kuroronya udah cukup mesum #plak Gimana mau di tambahin lagi? XD

Mimi: Thanks yah, udh di review. Chapter ini udh panjang nggak? #ditampar

Sends kembali ngemis-ngemis review. *nodong yg nggak ngasih* #plak


	5. Chapter 5

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Fateful

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s)

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Rasa lelah sudah menyerang gadis itu sedari tadi. Perjalanan pulang dari pulau Ikan Paus benar-benar membuatnya kelelahan. Kurapika menutup jendela kamarnya dengan rapat. Ia menutup matanya sejenak. Ketika ia membuka matanya, bola mata birunya telah berubah menjadi merah. Dengan tipe nen spesialisasinya, Kurapika mengalirkan nennya pada jendela kamarnya. Satu harapannya sekarang ini yaitu Kuroro tidak datang mengganggu istirahatnya. Setelah selesai, Kurapika menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya. Berberapa kali ia membalikkan badannya kekiri maupun kekanan namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Telinga gadis itu kemudian menangkap bunyi ketukan dari jendelanya. Ketukan itu terdengar semakin keras namun Kurapika tidak juga bergeming untuk membuka jendelanya. Gadis itu menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Telinganya sekali lagi menangkap bunyi ketukan dari luar. Dengan kesal iapun berdiri dan membuka jendelanya. Kurapika melihat pemuda berambut hitam tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Lama sekali. Apa tadi kau sudah tidur?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil melompat masuk dari jendela. Pemuda itu melemparkan mantel hitamnya dengan asal ke sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah sang gadis.

"Seandainya seorang pemuda brengsek tidak datang untuk mengetuk jendela itu, aku sudah akan berada di alam mimpi sekarang," Jawab Kurapika dengan kesal. Gadis itu mengusap matanya sambil berjalan kembali ke ranjangnya tanpa mempedulikan pimpinan Ryodan yang menjadi tamunya.

Pemuda bernama Kuroro itu tersenyum lembut kemudian duduk di samping Kurapika. Tatapan mata pemuda itu tertuju kepada mata sang gadis sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menarik selimut, "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa saja menceritakan dongeng untukmu."

Kurapika menatap Kuroro yang menyelimuti dirinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Dongeng seperti apa yang di ketahui oleh pembunuh sadis sepertimu?"

"Tentang seorang pembunuh tentunya. Apa kau mau mendengarkannya?" Tanya Kuroro. Tangannya mengusap dagunya pelan seolah sedang berpikir, "Aku tahu! Judulnya pembunuh dan pembunuh."

Kurapika mengerutkan keningnya. "Judul macam apa itu? Tidak bisakah kau membuat judul yang lebih menarik?" Balas Kurapika sambil melemparkan bantal ke wajah Kuroro.

"Kau harus mendengar ceritanya terlebih dahulu," Kata Kuroro sambil menjauhkan bantal berwarna putih yang baru saja di lemparkan oleh Kurapika. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil kemudian memulai ceritanya. "Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pembunuh yang sangat di segani oleh masyarakat desa. Pembunuh ini membuat suatu komunitas yang bersimbolkan laba-laba."

Kurapika terdiam mendengar Kuroro memulai ceritanya. Kurapika tahu dengan jelas siapa yang di ceritakan oleh Kuroro. Hanya saja, sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dan mulai tenang mendengarkan dongeng yang di bawakan oleh Kuroro. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah putih Kurapika, "Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan pimpinan laba-laba? Apa dia bertemu dengan pembunuh lain yang lebih tangguh darinya?" Sela Kurapika.

Kuroro meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir Kurapika. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang maukah kau mengizinkanku melanjutkan dongeng ini?"

Kurapika menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Kuroro membalas senyuman itu seraya melanjutkan dongengnya, "Suatu ketika, pembunuh itu di tangkap oleh pembunuh lain ketika listrik padam. Hal itu sempat membuat si pembunuh terkejut beberapa saat. Ketika Pembunuh itu sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya, ia merasakan pukulan keras di wajahnya. Si pembunuh melirik orang yang menyergapnya, dan entah mengapa ia merasakan perasaan aneh. Awalnya si pembunuh berpikir bahwa ia hanya sekedar mengagumi orang yang menyergapnya. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena ternyata orang yang menyergapnya adalah seorang wanita. Tapi sekali lagi sang pembunuh merasakan hantaman yang keras di wajahnya."

Kurapika mulai tertawa mendengar kisah itu. "Aku tahu! Karena si pembunuh menyangka bahwa orang yang menyergapnya adalah wanita, bukan? Karena itulah sang pembunuh di hadiahkan sebuah pukulan keras di wajahnya."

Kuroro mengangguk, "Kau benar. Setelah itu, si pembunuh akhirnya dengan terpaksa harus menjauhi kelompoknya dan tidak boleh lagi menggunakan nen. Semua itu adalah salah si penyergap, namun si pembunuh sama sekali tidak dendam padanya. Mengapa? Karena semua orang yang pernah ia bunuh juga menatapnya seperti itu ketika mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, dan si pembunuh sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Setelah berhasil melepaskan kutukan mengerikan dari si penyergap, si pembunuh merasa sedikit bebas. Namun, tidak sampai di situ. Si penyergap kemudian mengajaknya bertarung! Di saat itulah si pembunuh menguak rahasia terbesar dari si penyergap."

"Si penyergap adalah seorang gadis. Aku sudah tahu, Kuroro. Hentikan cerita ini, semuanya membuatku malu. Tidakkah kau berpikir cerita ini lebih cocok berjudul pembunuh dan penyergap?" Kata Kurapika menginterupsi Kuroro. Untuk beberapa alasan, Kurapika ingin Kuroro menghentikan kisahnya. Wajah Kurapika memerah.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku janji ini akan menjadi paragraf yang terakhir," Kata Kuroro mencoba meyakinkan Kurapika, "Setelah ia mengetahui rahasia itu, si pembunuh mulai menaruh perhatian lebih kepada gadis penyergap itu. Lambat laun hubungan mereka membaik, hanya saja si pembunuh belum tahu dengan pasti perasaan sang gadis penyergap padanya. Tamat."

Kuroro menyelesaikan dongengnya. Dongeng itu sukses membuat wajah Kurapika memerah semerah tomat. Gadis pirang itu dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Apa Kuroro sedang berusaha mengutarakan perasaannya melalui dongeng? Kurapika memandang pemuda bernama Kuroro tersebut. Sungguh menawan. Si penyergap yang sangat membenci Si Pembunuh pada akhirnya luluh. Pantaskah Si Penyergap melanjutkan kisah yang belum berakhir dengan bahagia itu?

Perlahan-lahan, Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika. Menghapuskan jarak di antara mereka. Dengan ragu Kurapika melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kuroro dan membalas ciuman itu. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada si penyergap setelah itu, Kuroro?" Tanya Kurapika setelah melepaskan pangutan bibirnya. Kuroro mengangguk, "Si penyergap terbuai dalam permainan si pembunuh dan menjadi sangat membutuhkan pembunuh tersebut."

-OoO-

"Machi, tolong kau carikan benda ini untukku," Pinta Kuroro sambil menyodorkan sebuah gambar. Machi memandang gambar itu dengan seksama.

"Untuk apa? Jangan bercanda, Danchou! Benda ini akan kau berikan pada gadis menjijikkan itu? Aku tidak sudi melakukan perintahmu kali ini. Sejak dia masuk dan mengacaukan dirimu, Ryodan menjadi berbeda!"

Kuroro menatap Machi dalam-dalam. Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Machi merasakan rasa tertekan di dalam batinnya. Sungguh menyesakkan. Bahkan kekuatannya sendiri tidak dapat menyingkirkan tekanan batin itu. Baru sekali ini merasakan sendiri bagaimana besarnya kekuatan dari seorang Kuroro Lucifer. Kakinya terasa lemas, iapun jatuh terduduk. Beberapa anggota Ryodan yang menyaksikan kejadian itu tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong temannya. Bahkan merekapun dapat merasakan aura besar yang di keluarkan Danchounya tersebut.

Masih dalam keadaan terduduk lemas, Machi melihat Danchounya berjalan mendekatinya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan lebih cepat. Rasa ketakutan yang sangat besar membayang-bayanginya. Machi melihat Kuroro mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya. Akankah ini menjadi akhir dari hidupnya? Machi menutup matanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Buka matamu. Aku tidak akan mematahkan kakiku sendiri," Ujar Kuroro kepada Machi. Dengan perlahan Machi membuka matanya. Ia melihat Kuroro memberikan sejumlah uang kepadanya, "Ambil ini, dan pergilah. Lakukan semuanya sesuai perintahku."

Kuroro mengelus puncak kepala Machi dengan lembut kemudian kembali duduk di tempat duduknya. Pemuda itu melihat bawahannya berjalan dengan pelan meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Kata Kuroro. Gadis bernama Machi itu kemudian menghentikan langkahnya, "Gadis itu milikku. Tidak menghormatinya sama artinya dengan tidak menghormati keberadaanku di sini. Apa kau sudah mengerti?"

Machi memalingkan wajahnya. Ia memandang pimpinannya yang sedang tersenyum kepada dirinya. Gadis itu menyangguk pelan, "Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku Danchou, hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

-OoO-

"Killua, apa yang harus kita masak malam ini?" Tanya Gon.

"Kau tenang saja, Gon. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

Gon melirik jam dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Seharusnya teman-temannya sudah pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Berbagai pemikiran terlintas di benaknya, "Apa kau tidak khawatir sedikitpun, Killua? Selain itu, kita sama sekali tidak punya apapun untuk di masak selain makanan-makanan ini," Lanjut Gon sambil memperlihatkan makanan-makanan kalengan kepada Killua.

"Kau benar. Leorio sama sekali tidak pernah mau menyentuh makanan seperti itu. Suatu hari nanti akan kubuat dia menelan makanan itu beserta kalengnya," Balas Killua. Pemuda itu langsung mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar rumah, di ikuti dengan Gon di belakangnnya.

"Kita akan pergi membeli makanan?" Tanya Gon kepada Killua. Ia mempercepat langkahnya agar dapat menyusul Killua.

Killua sama sekali tidak membalas pertanyaan Gon. Pemuda berambut silver itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju supermarket yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Bunyi gemerincing terdengar ketika Killua mendorong pintu supermarket itu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil keranjang yang menyodorkan keranjang itu kepada Gon. Seakan mengerti, Gon segera memegang keranjang itu dan mengikuti Killua.

"Killua, sebenarnya apa yang akan kau masak malam ini?"

BUK!

Tiba-tiba Killua menarik tangan Gon hingga kepala Gon terantuk. Gon mengusap kepalanya dan melirik Killua dengan tatapan bingung, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Killua?" Bisik Gon perlahan.

Killua mengintip dari celah-celah lemari. Matanya membulat sempurna. Dengan perlahan, Killua berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu, berharap dia dapat memperhatikan orang itu dari kejauhan, "Lihat ke arah sana, Gon. Kau bisa melihat dua orang di sana?"

"Leorio, Bisuke!" Teriak Gon spontan kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Killua memutar bola matanya sebal. Dengan terpaksa, Killua juga keluar dari tempat persembunyian itu.

"Gon, Killua apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Bisuke. Dia memandang Gon dan Killua secara bergantian.

"Kami sedang berbelanja untuk membuat makan malam. Apa kau mau makan malam bersama kami? Killua sangat pandai memasak, kau harus mencobanya Bisuke," Kata Gon memuji Killua. Semburat merah tipis kemudian nampak di wajah Killua, "Oh, dan perkenalkan. Ini teman kami, Leorio. Dia salah satu teman yang kami temui di ujian hunter. Dan satu lagi pemuda bernama Kurapika. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah ada di rumah."

Bisuke memandang Leorio kemudian tersenyum. Dia kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke atas. Sontak, Gon menggunakan gyo dan berteriak dengan sangat kencang, "Tiga!"

"Tepat sekali Gon. Killua, push up sampai seratus kali. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan melipat gandakannya."

Killua memutar bola matanya sebal, "Tapi ini di depan umum, nek!"

PLAK!

"Jangan banyak protes. Aku malu sebagai gurumu. Dengan susah payah aku melatihmu, dan sekarang kau hanya menjadi koki rumahan. Kami akan menunggu sampai kau selesai push up. Jadi, kau bisa melakukannya dengan santai, seperti biasanya."

Dengan terpaksa Killua melakukan push up di supermarket tersebut. Berpasang-pasang mata melihatnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang tertawa, terpesona, dan lain sebagainya. Sungguh naas nasib pemuda itu.

-OoO-

"Gon, Killua, aku pulang!" Seru Kurapika. Gadis itu memandang kesekelilingnya. Rumah mereka kosong. Pelan-pelan Kurapika berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan lampu. Ia kemudian di kejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut hitam di ruang tengahnya, "Kuroro? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di mana Gon, Killua, dan Leorio?"

Kuroro membalikkan badannya. Ia memandang Kurapika sejenak kemudian tertawa, "Mereka belum pulang. Kalau mereka ada di sini, aku tidak akan seberani ini duduk santai sambil membaca majalah di ruang tengah."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kuroro. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kurapika sekali lagi. Ia melemparkan tasnya kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Kuroro.

"Aku hanya menunggu calon istriku pulang. Ternyata menjadi seorang suami itu menyenangkan."

"Apa? Istri?"

Kuroro dengan segera menggendong Kurapika menuju kamar dengan dominasi warna biru dan putih. Pemuda itu membaringkan Kurapika di ranjang kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kurapika. Kurapika sedikit meronta. Kuroro kemudian menjauhkan dirinya sedikit dan mengeluarkan kotak merah kecil dari sakunya.

"Kuruta, menikahlah denganku."

Kurapika membulatkan matanya. Dia benar-benar terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya terasa penuh, kepalanya terasa berat. Apa dia harus menerima lamaran Kuroro? Bagaimana dengan dendam sukunya yang belum terbalaskan? Tapi, bukankah Kurapika juga sudah mulai membuka diri untuk pemuda itu? Bagaimana dan apa yang harus ia perbuat? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di benaknya. Jawaban-jawaban yang terpikirkan olehnya sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa.

Kurapika kembali mengingat mimpi buruknya beberapa saat yang lalu. Apakah dia akan menangis seperti itu apabila Kuroro meninggalkannya? Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Apakah ini maksud dari mimpi buruknya? Mungkin memang benar kata orang. Mimpi adalah perasaan nyata yang terpendam di lubuk hati. Dengan ragu, Kurapika menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku bersedia. Asalkan kau bisa membuktikan bahwa cincin itu bukanlah hasil curianmu. Kelihatannya cincin itu sangat mahal. Sungguh."

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi, aku lebih pintar sedikit darimu," Kata Kuroro. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan bukti pembayaran cincin tersebut sambil tersenyum, "Machi melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Walaupun awalnya dia sedikit memberontak terhadapku."

Kurapika menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak ingin menatap wajah Kuroro. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat keras. Kurapika merasakan tangan kekar milik Kuroro memegang dagunya. Kuroro mengangkat wajah gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya kemudian dengan segera mengecup bibir Kurapika. Pemuda itu merubah posisinya tepat berada di atas Kurapika. Kuroro menggunakan tangan kirinya untu menahan tubuhnya agar tidak sampai menindih gadis Kurutanya.

-OoO-

"Bagaimana? Kau harus mengakuiku, nenek tua."

Bisuke memandang masakan-masakan yang tersaji di atas meja. Jujur saja, semua tampak sangat enak dan mengundang selera, "Kelihatannya enak, tapi sayang semua makanan ini bisa membuatku gemuk."

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita memanggil Kurapika untuk makan bersama kita?" Tanya Gon sambil memandang Killua, Leorio dan Bisuke.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memanggilnya? Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan temanmu yang satu itu," Balas Bisuke bersemangat.

"Nenek pikun. Bagaimana caramu memanggil Kurapika? Apa kau tahu di mana letak kamarnya?"

"Sudah, Killua. Biar aku saja yang memanggil Kurapika," Kata Gon melerai. Sangat memalukan rasanya bila melihat sahabatnya bertengkar dengan gurunya sendiri.

"Tidak, Gon. Kita akan pergi bersama-sama," Kata Killua.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar Kurapika. Ketika mereka membuka pintu itu, mata mereka terbelalak dengan sempurna.

"Gon, bukankah sebelumnya kau bilang bahwa Kurapika itu seorang lelaki?" Tanya Bisuke.

Killua dan Leorio dengan cepat menutup mata Gon, "Ah, sepertinya semuanya bisa di ralat."

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Whitypearl: Udah update XD *plak*

Kay Lusyifniyx: Kayaknya yg perlu bertanggung jawab itu Whitypearl *di hajar Whity*

Komaki Matsuzawa: Ah, makasih informasinya. Awalnya Sends jg bingung :)

Airin aizawa: Makasih udah review. Kedok mereka udah terbongkar kok XD

Yellow Dress: Makasih udah review. Ini udah di update :D

Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Fateful

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s)

"Jadi Kurapika, bagaimana caramu menjelaskan semua ini?" Tanya Killua sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menatap gadis itu dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kakinya.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Seperti yang kalian semua lihat, aku seorang perempuan. Apa lagi yang perlu aku jelaskan pada kalian?" Ketus Kurapika sambil menatap teman-temannya satu per satu. Tanpa ia sadari, seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya, "Kalian mungkin terkejut, namun inilah kenyataannnya."

Killua mendenguskan nafasnya berat. Sesungguhnya sulit baginya mencerna semua kenyataan yang baru saja terkuak di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Aku masih sulit menerimanya. Tapi melihatmu menggunakan piyama tidur seperti itu membuktikan bahwa kau memang perempuan. Bukan begitu Leorio?"

"Y-ya. Seperti katamu, Killua. Rasanya ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Tapi mau tidak mau sekarang kita harus percaya," Balas Leorio kaku. Leorio memperhatikan Kurapika dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kurapika mengenakan piyama berwarna biru tanpa lengan dengan celana di atas lutut. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu lalu tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan teman-temannya. Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Killua, tidak sepantasnya kita menyudutkan Kurapika seperti ini. Bukankah memang lebih baik kalau ada perempuan di rumah kita?" Kata Gon sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada Killua sahabatnya, "Aku juga bersyukur selama ini Kurapika sudah menjaga kita dengan baik. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya seorang perempuan menggunakan piyama manis seperti itu."

"Tapi Gon, apa kata orang nanti kalau tahu bahwa Kurapika seorang gadis manis tinggal bersama tiga orang pemuda?" Tanya Killua. Pemuda berambut silver itu meninggikan nada suaranya, seakan tidak setuju kalau Kurapika tetap tinggal di rumah itu. Killua mengubah posisi duduknya dan menatap Kurapika dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Pemuda itu mendenguskan nafasnya sebal. Di lihat dari sisi manapun Kurapika terlihat manis. Kenapa selama ini mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Kurapika adalah seorang gadis? Semburat merah mulai terlihat di pipi Killua.

"Dia kan ju-"

"Berhenti!"

Bisuke menghentikan perdebatan antara Gon dan Killua dengan satu teriakan keras. Ia lalu duduk di samping Kurapika dan menepuk pundak gadis pirang itu pelan, "Mulai sekarang aku juga akan tinggal di sini. Jadi kalian tidak perlu meributkan persoalan ini. Aku akan mengawasi perkembangan kalian dari hari ke hari seperti dulu. Apa kalian sudah mengerti?"

Killua dan Gon saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Mereka berdua dengan segera bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka kemudian memeluk Kurapika dan Bisuke. Kurapika tersenyum melihat tingkah laku teman-teman kecilnya itu. Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran Bisuke di rumah mereka.

"Orang-orang pasti akan senang karena sebentar lagi akan ada nenek-nenek yang tinggal di perumahan ini," Kata Killua sambil terkekeh.

"KILUA!" Teriak Bisuke dengan keras.

-OoO-

Kurapika meletakkan ponselnya di meja, lalu memandangi guci antik yang berharga selangit itu dengan tatapan menerawang. Seolah-olah benda itu bukanlah berasal dari dunia manusia dan baru didapatkannya setelah benda itu terjatuh dari langit. Beberapa rekan kerja Kurapika memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus khawatir. Belum pernah mereka melihat Kurapika tampak seperti itu. Apakah dia sedang sakit? Ataukah dia sedang berada di dalam suatu masalah? Bergantian mereka mendekati Kurapika dan ikut memandangi guci antik itu sambil mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan guci ini?"

Kurapika mengarahkan pandangannya pada Senritsu kemudian tersenyum lirih. Gadis itu tahu dia tidak bisa berbohong pada Senritsu, "Aku hanya menunggu. Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah dengan guci ini."

"Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur. Aku hanya khawatir denganmu. Debaran jantungmu terdengar tidak seperti biasanya, hanya itu," Balas Senritsu sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya seperti biasa, "Kalau kau memang sedang menunggu seseorang, aku bisa menggantikanmu menjaga guci ini. Kau bisa pergi dengan tenang, sebentar lagi nona Neon akan datang dan membawa guci ini pulang."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Senritsu," Balas Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu dengan segera mengambil ponselnya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Senritsu memperhatikan Kurapika meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil tersenyum geli. Walaupun ekspresinya tetap datar, namun Senritsu dapat mendengar degupan jantungnya yang kembali terdengar berbeda ketika Senritsu bersedia menggantikan tugasnya. Kalimat terakhirnya juga terdengar lebih antusias dari pada biasanya. Senritsu kemudian duduk di sofa kemudian bersenandung senang. Meskipun berbeda, debaran jantung Kurapika itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

Kurapika dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Gadis pirang itu berjalan menuju ke salah satu kafe yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Kuroro. Entah mengapa dengan sangat tiba-tiba Kuroro mendesak Kurapika untuk menemuinya di kafe. Kurapika hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan Kuroro tanpa mengetahui alasan Kuroro memanggilnya. Satu hal yang dia tahu, Kuroro berkata bahwa pertemuan ini sangat penting dan menentukan semuanya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat siapapun merasa penasaran dan khawatir. Sepenting apakah pertemuan ini hingga dapat menentukan segalanya?

Kurapika mendengar bunyi lonceng kecil ketika ia mendorong pintu masuk kafe itu. Setelah berjalan memasuki kafe tersebut, Kurapika mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Kuroro di dalam kafe itu. Nihil. Kuroro tidak ada di manapun. Dengan kesal gadis itu lalu duduk di meja yang terletak persis di dekat jendela. Kurapika menggerutu dan mengumpat di dalam hati.

"Sudah lama?"

Suara itu sedikit mengejutkan Kurapika. Gadis itu mendongak dan melihat Kuroro sedang tersenyum lembut dan duduk tepat di hadapannya, "Tidak juga. Tapi kau terlambat."

Pemuda itu memanggil pelayan kemudian menatap Kurapika lagi, "Maafkan aku. Jalanan macet, dan aku harus mengambil beberapa gambar untukmu."

"Gambar?" Tanya Kurapika sembari mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ya gambar. Aku tahu kau berpengetahuan luas, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hal seperti ini," Balas Kuroro sambil mengeluarkan beberapa gambar dari dalam tasnya, "Kau harus memilih salah satu dari gambar-gambar yang akan kutunjukkan padamu."

Kurapika masih belum dapat memahami apa yang akan Kuroro lakukan, namun dengan senang hati gadis itu menggangguk setuju. Kurapika menyebutkan pesanannya kepada pelayan kemudian kembali terfokus pada gambar-gambar yang di tunjukkan oleh Kuroro.

"Bunga yang mana yang lebih kau sukai?" Tanya Kuroro sambil memperlihatkan gambar berbagai macam bunga kepada Kurapika.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak suka bunga. Tapi, kalau kau memaksa aku lebih suka Mawar dan Gladiol. Memangnya mau kau apakan bunga-bunga itu?" Kata Kurapika.

"Aku ingin kita memilih bunga yang cocok untuk pernikahan kita nanti," Balas Kuroro sambil tersenyum, "Jadi bunga yang mana yang ingin kau pakai nanti?"

"Apa kau hanya akan memakai satu jenis bunga?" Tanya Kurapika. Sesungguhnya ini bukan topik yang menyenangkan untuknya.

"Tidak, tentu saja kita akan menggunakan banyak bunga. Hanya saja aku ingin tahu bunga mana yang akan mendominasi pernikahan kita nanti. Tentunya kau tidak akan suka kalau aku yang menentukan semuanya, bukan?" Kata Kuroro. Pemuda itu kembali menatap Kurapika.

"Sejujurnya Gladiol jauh lebih unik di bandingkan Mawar. Tapi aku lebih memilih Mawar."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kuroro. Pemuda itu menatap Kurapika dalam. Ingin sekali rasanya pemuda itu mendengar alasan yang di utarakan gadis itu segera.

"Karena bunga mawar melambangkan cinta, sementara Gladiol berarti semoga kau selamat atau melambangkan orang yang patah hati," Terang Kurapika sambil memperhatikan kedua gambar tersebut. Gadis itu meletakkan kembali gambar itu lalu menatap Kuroro, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Itu sebabnya aku lebih memilih Mawar."

Kuroro tersenyum kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Di luar dugaan, ternyata kau sangat pintar. Kau bisa mengetahui hal sedetil itu. Mengangumkan."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sejenak ketika pelayan datang dan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Kurapika dengan segera menerima jus jeruknya dan meneguknya perlahan. Tidak dapat di pungkiri, pembicaraan ini membuatnya malu dan merasa risih.

"Waktu tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membahas ini sekarang. Aku harus kembali pada teman-temanku," Kata Kuroro sambil membereskan kembali gambar-gambarnya, "Aku akan menemuimu malam ini."

Kurapika sedikit merasa kecewa. Pertemuan ini sangatlah singkat. Gadis itu melihat pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan kafe kemudian berjalan cepat memasuki mobilnya kemudian pergi. Kurapika menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian menghabiskan jus yang ia pesan.

-OoO-

Bisuke memperhatikan mimik wajah teman-temannya satu per satu. Ia kemudian tersenyum simpul melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan. Ia melihat ekspresi Killua yang dengan susah payah menahan tawanya. Bisuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi bodoh Killua. Perlombaan ini betul-betul konyol. Ia lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan makan malamnya. Masakan Killua memang enak. Bocah beruban itu memang memiliki bakat memasak yang terpendam, pikir Bisuke.

Bisuke kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan Kurapika. Gadis itu tetap tenang seperti biasanya. Bisuke yakin, Kurapikalah yang akan memenangkan perlombaan ini. Pembawaannya yang tenang memang membuat siapapun akan langsung bertaruh bahwa dialah yang akan menang. Telinga Bisuke kemudian mendengar decitan kursi Leorio. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda jangkung itu dan melihat Leorio sedang berusaha menahan tawa melihat buku kecil yang di pegang oleh Killua. Merasa penasaran, Bisuke lalu mendekati kedua pemuda itu dan melihat isi buku kecil tersebut.

Bisuke melihat gambar seorang nenek tua berambut coklat dengan keriput yang mengerikan. Ia mengerutkan dahinya seakan berpikir. Apakah dia sudah terlalu tua untuk berpikir dengan lebih cepat sekarang? Ia lalu melihat nenek tua itu menggunakan pakaian berwarna merah.

"KILLUUUAAA!" Teriak Bisuke ketika ia menyadari siapa nenek tua yang di gambar oleh Killua tersebut.

Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah Bisuke. Dengan bingung Bisuke membalas tatapan-tatapan itu, "Ah? Ada apa ini?"

Senyum mengerikan mengembang di wajah Killua, "Kau kalah, nenek tua! Kau berbicara lebih dulu dari kami. Hahaha. Baiklah, perlombaan ini selesai. Nenek Bisuke yang akan mencuci semua piring ini."

Kekesalan terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Bisuke, "Baiklah, aku yang akan mencuci semua piring ini. Tapi Gon dan Killua harus berlatih nen di luar."

Merasa tidak terima, Gon akhirnya angkat suara, "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Killua yang membuat gambar itu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Gon. Lagi pula kita harus berlatih bersama. Kau ingat itu bukan?" Ujar Killua sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Gon, "Bersabarlah Gon. Nenek itu memang tidak adil."

Bisuke kemudian segera membereskan piring-piring makan mereka. Leorio kemudian kembali ke ruang kerjanya sementara Kurapika kembali ke kamarnya. Bisuke menatap Killua dan Gon tajam, "Semua sudah pergi. Sekarang kalian harus keluar dan berlatih!"

-OoO-

Mata gadis itu mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam duduk di sofa kamarnya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya begitu melihat pemuda itu. Kurapika mengunci kamarnya kemudian mendekat dan duduk di samping pemuda itu, "Biasanya kau tidak datang secepat ini."

Kuroro melihat tingkah Kurapika yang lain dari biasanya. Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?"

"Aku tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang kembali."

Kuroro mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu juga masih mengingat dengan jelas peristiwa malam itu. Teman-teman Kurapika memasuki kamar tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan kejadian itu-Berbahaya. Untunglah Kuroro memiliki refleks yang sangat cepat sehingga ia dengan segera menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya kemudian meloncat dari jendela meninggalkan kamar Kurapika.

"Ya, jangan sampai terulang lagi," Kata Kuroro.

"Tapi aku benar-benar terkejut melihat kau menghilang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Itu sangat mengagumkan," Puji Kurapika kepada Kuroro.

"Itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah tertangkap bila melancarkan aksiku," Kata Kuroro lagi. Pemuda itu tertawa keras.

Kurapika memutar bola matanya sebal, "Aku benar-benar bingung kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan seorang kriminal sepertimu."

Kuroro tersenyum kemudian menggendong gadis pirang itu ke ranjangnya, "Kau kejam."

Kurapika menyipitkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan hal yang kejam padamu. Aku hanya mengutarakan fakta yang ada."

Kuroro dengan cepat menghapuskan jarak di antara mereka. Pemuda itu menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kurapika. Tanpa di perintah, Kurapika membalas ciuman itu. Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kuroro.

"Kau kejam padaku, Kurapika. Kau tahu? Hal yang paling kejam di dunia ini adalah membuat seseorang jatuh cinta," Kata Kuroro setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Pemuda itu berbaring di samping Kurapika dan menatap lurus gadis itu. Tangannya mengelus pelan pipi gadis itu sembari tersenyum lembut pada Kurapika.

-OoO-

Killua memasang kuda-kudanya dan terus memusatkan pikirannya. Pemuda itu menarik nafasnya kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan melalui mulutnya. Konsentrasinya terganggu ketika mendengar suara Gon.

"Ada apa Gon?" Tanya Killua ketika melihat Gon menghentikan latihannya. Pemuda berambut silver itu langsung duduk dan mengilangkan kedua kakinya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu," Jawab Gon dengan memasang ekspresi polosnya. Ia kemudian ikut duduk di depan Killua.

"Jangan bertanya yang tidak penting."

"Ah, maafkan aku mungkin ini memang kurang penting," Kata Gon sambil menggaruk pelan pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Killua memperhatikan senyum lebar Gon dengan bingung. Sepertinya hal yang ingin di tanyakan Gon menarik. Paling tidak mereka bisa memiliki bahan pembicaraan, "Apa itu? Tanyakan saja."

"Eh? Be-begini. Bukankah Kurapika itu se-seorang perempuan?" Tanya Gon dengan terbata-bata. Ia tampak sangat ragu dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Ya? Lalu?"

"Maksudku, dia punya kekasih?"

Killua memandang Gon dengan tatapan aneh. Apa sahabatnya ini sedang sakit? Pemuda itu langsung menyentuh kepala Gon untuk memastikan hal tersebut, "Wah, tidak panas juga. Apa yang salah denganmu? Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta pada Kurapika."

"Bu-bukan! Tidak seperti itu," Balas Gon. Ia lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan menunjuk ke arah jendela kamar Kurapika, "Aku sama sekali tidak melihat kekasihnya memasuki rumah kita. Sementara mereka sekarang sedang bermesraan di kamar Kurapika."

Killua langsung mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Gon. Benar! Walaupun samar-samar namun mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas siluet Kurapika dan seorang pemuda. Tiba-tiba terlintas pertanyaan di benak pemuda berambut silver itu. Pemuda mana yang bisa tertarik dengan Kurapika? Gadis itu memang manis, namun semua orang pasti akan salah sangka ketika melihatnya.

"Gon, kita harus mengikuti Kurapika. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan pemuda itu."

-OoO-

Pagi itu udara terasa dingin menusuk tulang. Langit terlihat gelap dan angin bertiup dengan kencang. Leorio menyalakan televisi dan membuka siaran berita. Pemuda itu menolehkan wajahnya dan mengintip ke arah dapur ketika mendengar bunyi berisik dari arah sana. Pemuda itu akhirnya dengan terpaksa meninggalkan sofanya yang nyaman kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa keadaan rumah mereka baik-baik saja.

Leorio melihat Bisuke mengelus pelan kepalanya. Ia juga melihat panci-panci berjatuhan ke lantai. Pemuda itu mengambil kesimpulan bahwa salah satu panci itu mengenai kepalanya. Aneh sekali. Bukankah dia adalah pengguna nen ahli?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Leorio sambil membantu Bisuke untuk berdiri. Pemuda mengangkat panci-panci itu lalu menyimpannya kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bisuke menatap Leorio dengan tatapan penuh harap, "Aku hanya ingin berguna bagi kalian."

"Kalau kau mau duduk diam di sofa itu, kau sudah cukup membantu," Kata Killua yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu dapur.

"Kurang ajar! Murid macam apa kau ini?" Kata Bisuke emosi.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan bertengkar pagi-pagi," Kata Gon melerai. Ia benar-benar bingung. Bagi Killua dan Bisuke, apapun bisa menjadi bahan perdebatan.

Killua tiba-tiba terdiam. Pemuda itu melihat Kurapika keluar dari kamarnya dengan berpakaian sangat rapi. Iapun memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Kurapika, "Kurapika, kau mau kemana?"

Gadis pirang itu menoleh dan menatap teman-temannya bergantian, "Aku mau keluar sebentar, tidak lama. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Killua melihat Kurapika menutup pintu dari luar. Pemuda itu memukul kepalanya dengan keras. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh pagi ini? Pemuda itu langsung menarik Gon dan berbisik, "Kita harus mengikuti Kurapika. Aku punya firasat baik hari ini."

"Firasat baik?" Tanya Gon.

"Ya! Kita bisa melihat kekasih Kurapika."

-OoO-

Kurapika berjalan di samping Kuroro yang saat ini tengah memakai mantel berwarna coklat gelap. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat Kuroro berpakaian seperti ini. Pemuda itu tampak seperti pemuda pada umumnya. Bukan Kuroro si pembunuh dan pencuri.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kurapika. Setelah sampai nanti kau pasti akan tercengang melihat tempat acara kita."

Gadis itu menatap wajah Kuroro. Pandangannya teralih pada mata pemuda itu. Bola mata hitamnya seakan-akan dapat menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya. Kurapika kembali tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian bertanya, "Apa kita hanya pergi untuk melihat tempat itu?"

Kuroro membalas tatapan Kurapika sambil terus berjalan. Pemuda itu benar-benar jatuh cinta melihat paras itu, "Tentu saja tidak. Kau harus bekerja sama dengan Machi, kemudian Shizuku dan anggota-anggota Ryodan lainnya."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kurapika sekali lagi.

"Membuat gaun pengantin, menyesuaikan tema pernikahan, memilih menu makanan, dan masih banyak lagi," Jawab Kuroro. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Kurapika dengan erat, "Kau tenang saja. Pernikahanmu ini telah di atur oleh orang-orang yang tepat."

Dari kejauhan, tampak dua orang pemuda sedang berjalan menggunakan kacamata berwarna gelap dengan jaket berwarna hitam. Mereka berjalan perlahan mengikuti Kurapika.

"Gon, hilangkan hawa keberadaanmu. Kau tidak bisa meremehkan kemampuan Kurapika," Ujar Killua sambil berbisik dan di balas dengan anggukan kepala Gon.

Killua menatap punggung pemuda itu dari kejauhan. Tampak tegap dan berwibawa. Lucu sekali. Pemuda itu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kurapika sahabatnya bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti itu. Killua menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat lampu menyala merah bagi pejalan kaki.

Killua dan Gon terkejut ketika melihat Kurapika berciuman dengan mesra ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang akan menyeberangi jalan itu. Dengan segera Killua menutup mata Gon. Pemuda itu menoleh sekilas untuk memastikan bahwa Gon tidak melihat adegan tersebut. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kurapika, namun sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku akibat terkejut melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Whitypearl: ini udah update hahaha xD Thanks reviewnya

Kay Luciyifniyx: Thanks reviewnya. Nggak M kok, mereka sok mendramatisit aja lihat Kurapika pake piyama tidak berlengan *plak* *dirantai Kurapika*

Natsu Hiru Chan: thanks reviewnya, ini sdh di update :D

Govinda noia Miura: Thanks reviewnya :D

Yukihitosakuya: Thanks reviewnya :D

Seperti biasanya, Sends kembali ngemis review kepada para pembaca sekalian. Sekian dan terima kasih (?)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Fateful

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s)

Pemuda itu menunggu sambil mencuci piring-piring kotor. Ternyata sendirian memang tidak enak. Leorio dan Bisuke pergi entah kemana, sementara Killua belum pulang dari tadi. Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Gon memeriksa lemari. Dia menghela napas ketika melihat kenyataan bahwa lemari itu kosong. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada Killua. Pasti orang itu yang sudah menghabiskan persediaan snack minggu ini.

Gon kemudian segera meninggalkan dapur lalu mengambil ranselnya. Sebaiknya dia segera berbelanja sebelum Killua pulang dan kembali bertengkar dengan Leorio hanya karena kehabisan snack. Pemuda ceria itu segera mengunci pintu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan rumah.

"Gon!"

Gon menoleh. Dia melihat Killua berdiri di depan pintu sambil melambai kepadanya. "Ayo cepat kesini, kita dapat banyak surat."

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Gon mengurungkan niatnya. Sepertinya sekarang memang bukan saat yang tepat. Untung saja dia belum jauh, sehingga dia bisa segera kembali ke rumah, "Ada apa, Killua? Kau tampak lemas. Tidak seperti biasanya. Apa kau kelelahan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau mau kemana?"

Gon tersenyum, "Belanja. Apa kau mau ikut? Kita bisa membaca surat-surat itu nanti."

Killua terdiam. Pemuda itu hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat. Gon memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Killua dengan penuh selidik. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Gon teringat akan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, di mana Killua berinisiatif untuk mengikuti Kurapika dan kekasihnya. Killua menunjukkan ekspresi kekecewaan yang sama saat ini.

Flashback:

"Hei ada apa?" Gon benar-benar merasa kebingungan. Entah mengapa Killua tiba-tiba menutup kedua matanya ketika mereka sedang mengintai Kurapika. Dengan segera ia menyingkirkan kedua tangan Killua dan kembali mencari keberadaan Kurapika, "Mana Kurapika?"

Killua menggeleng. Gon bisa membaca ekspresi itu-ekspresi terkejut, "Apa mereka sudah pergi?" Tanya Gon lagi.

"Ya Gon. Mereka sudah pergi," jawab Killua. Gon hanya mengangguk saat mendengar jawaban dari Killua. Entah mengapa nada bicaranya terdengar aneh. Apa sebenarnya dia kecewa karena tidak bisa mengikuti Kurapika dengan kekasihnya? Ya, mungkin saja seperti itu. Tidak ada alasan lain yang lebih logis bukan?

End Flashback. . . .

"Tadi aku bertemu ibuku di jalan," Killua terus berbicara tanpa memandang Gon, "Dia bertanya banyak. Aku hampir bosan mendengar ocehannya. Aku juga bertemu kakakku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bertemu si gendut itu, tapi mengingat bahwa dia yang menyelamatkanku dari ocehan ibuku aku juga merasa berterima kasih."

Gon tertawa. Ia langsung mengerti siapa yang di maksudkan Killua. Orang itu pastilah Milluki. Mungkin saja memiliki saudara tidak seindah yang selama ini di bayangkan olehnya, "Jadi itu yang membuatmu tampak bersedih?"

"Apa aku tampak seperti itu?"

Gon mengernyitkan keningnya. Sepertinya dia memang salah sangka. Ia lalu mengikuti langkah Killua memasuki supermarket kemudian berjalan menuju sudut toko untuk membeli beberapa jenis snack, "Bukankah kau sudah pernah membeli yang seperti itu? Kupikir kau tidak suka."

"Oh jadi ini makanan tidak enak itu?" Killua lalu mengembalikan makanan ringan itu ke rak. Tangannya meraih snack lain kemudian berbalik menatap Gon, "Bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

Gon memperhatikan bungkus snack itu dengan seksama. Ia melihat gambar joker di sudut kiri bawah kemasannya, "Sepertinya makanan ini tidak terjamin. Sebaiknya kau beli yang biasa saja, Killua."

-OoO-

Kurapika mengubah rangkaian-rangkaian bunga yang telah di rangkai di atas meja. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Gadis itu tersenyum, "Kalau seperti itu, kau bisa di tangkap dengan mudah."

Pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kurapika, "Aku memang berniat ditangkap olehmu. Lagi pula untuk apa menghilangkan hawa keberadaan kalau yang mau kutemui hanyalah calon istriku?"

Pipi Kurapika bersemu merah. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya kemudian menatap mata onyx Kuroro dalam, "Aku masih benar-benar bingung. Bagaimana caranya aku memberitahukan semuanya ini pada teman-temanku?"

Kuroro tersenyum kemudian langsung mengecup bibir Kurapika dengan lembut. Pemuda itu membelai pipi Kurapika ketika gadis itu membalas ciumannya, "Maksudmu temanmu yang berambut silver itu? Atau yang berambut gelap? Hisoka sepertinya tertarik pada bocah-bocah itu. Harus kuakui mereka cukup hebat, tapi masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk bisa menyaingiku."

Pikiran Kurapika kembali terarah pada kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat itu dia benar-benar tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan Gon dan Killua. Mungkin itu semua di karenakan oleh rasa canggung dan malu yang luar biasa ketika melihat penampilan Kuroro yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya saat itu. Untuk saat ini, dia sendiri belum siap memberitahukan semuanya kepada teman-temannya. Apa reaksi mereka bila mengetahui seorang Kurapika jatuh cinta pada Kuroro-Orang yang selama ini menjadi musuhnya.

"Kurasa temanmu yang berambut silver itu benar-benar terkejut," kata Kuroro lagi sambil mendongakkan wajah Kurapika, "Mengingat kita menghilang begitu saja setelah dia melihat kita berciuman."

Kuroro melihat semburat merah di wajah Kurapika. Ia tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kurapika lalu berbisik, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sebentar lagi teman-temanmu akan mengetahui semuanya."

Kurapika terbelalak. Apa maksudnya ini? Gadis itu mendorong tubuh Kuroro dengan keras. Sayang, kekuatan Kuroro jauh lebih besar daripadanya. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Kurapika kemudian mengecup gadis itu sekali lagi, "Shalnark sudah menyebarkan undangan."

"Apa?" Tanya Kurapika seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Kuroro, "Jadi kau sudah menyebarkan undangan disaat akupun tidak tahu kapan acara pernikahan itu akan berlangsung?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya, Kurapika. Sudah kukatakan, pernikahanmu berada di bawah penanganan orang-orang yang tepat."

Emosi gadis itu memuncak. Dengan segera Kurapika berlari meninggalkan Kuroro. Dia sangat berharap teman-temannya belum mendapatkan undangan itu dan dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya terlebih dahulu kepada mereka. Namun sayang, harapannya itu pupus ketika tangannya di tarik oleh Kuroro. Kurapika menoleh menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan geram sementara yang di tatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum memasang ekspresi tenang.

"APA? Kau mau bilang kalau pada akhirnya mereka juga akan tahu?" Tanya Kurapika dengan suara tinggi.

Kuroro menanggapi dengan tersenyum, "Kau harus membuat cerita sendiri agar kau bisa lepas dari kisah orang lain. Ini kisah hidupku, dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi kisah hidup kita."

Kurapika masih terdiam. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Bagaimana bila seandainya Gon, Killua, dan Leorio sudah tidak bisa memaafkannya lagi? Walaupun saat ini dia sudah tidak akan sendiri lagi-mengingat Kuroro akan menjadi suaminya, tapi ketiga orang tersebut sangatlah berarti baginya. Mereka sudah menjadi keluarga dan bagian dari hidupnya.

"Segala sesuatu yang tidak dapat berjalan selamanya akan berakhir."

Kurapika tercengang mendengar kalimat Kuroro. Gadis itu tertunduk kemudian tersenyum, "Kau benar. Lagi pula, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku harus melanjutkan kisah hidupku yang sudah di kacaukan oleh kisahmu."

Kuroro mendongakkan wajah Kurapika. Pemuda itu benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat mata biru Kurapika tampak berkaca-kaca. Mungkinkah gadis itu merasa sedih? Ia lalu mengecup kening Kurapika. "Kau bahkan bisa melupakan namamu sendiri ketika emosi menguasaimu."

Kurapika mengernyit mendengar kata-kata Kuroro. Sungguh mustahil bila seseorang bisa melupakan namanya sendiri. Gadis itu melepaskan pegangan tangan Kuroro kemudian melangkah meninggalkan pemuda itu, "Terima kasih. Doakan aku."

Kurapika mempercepat langkahnya. Semoga saja dia tidak terlambat menjelaskan semuanya ini pada teman-temannya. Ia memandang langit yang mulai gelap. Sepertinya hujan deras akan turun. Kurapika lalu mempercepat langkahnya lagi. Setelah tiba di depan rumahnya, gadis itu menghembuskan nafas kemudian mendorong pagar dengan perlahan. Gadis itu mengingat suatu kejadian dimana ia juga tidak berani melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah karena takut di marahi ibunya. Namun ini dua hal yang sama sekali berbeda.

-OoO-

"Killua, apa kau sudah memakan coklat yang tadi?" Tanya Gon sambil mengecek semua belanjaan yang baru saja di beli, "Aku akan memasukkan semua makanan di lemari seperti biasanya."

"Aku sudah menghabiskan coklat itu di jalan. Lagi pula untuk apa kau mengecek belanjaan setiap kali kita selesai berbelanja? Benar-benar merepotkan."

"Itu ajaran Bibi Mito. Dengan begitu kau bisa tahu kalau sampai barangmu itu hilang, atau tidak lengkap," jawab Gon sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka dengan cukup keras.

"Kemana saja kalian? Aku mengkhawatirkan kalian."

Killua menatap Bisuke dengan tatapan tidak suka kemudian bersandar di sofa, "Memang seperti itu perasaan seorang nenek yang di tinggalkan cucu-cucunya. Maka dari itu, nenek harus sering-sering duduk dan menjahit di depan televisi."

BRRAAAAKK!

Sontak ketiga orang itu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Mereka benar-benar terkejut melihat Leorio muncul dari balik pintu dengan ekspresi yang tergolong menakutkan. Ia lalu berjalan memasuki dapur sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan keras. Setelah sampai, Leorio segera membuka lemari dan kembali berteriak mendapati lemari di penuhi dengan makanan.

"Killua, sudah aku katakan berulang kali, jangan makan terlalu banyak! Apalagi kau membeli itu semua dengan uangku!" Bentak Leorio. Ia memandang ketiga orang temannya yang berada di ruang tengah. Pemuda itu berusaha mengendalikan emosinya kemudian menghela nafas, "Baiklah, siapa di antara kalian yang sudah membaca tagihan kartu kreditku bulan ini?"

Hening. Killua dan Gon menggelengkan kepala, sementara Bisuke hanya bisa terdiam. "Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menitipkan kartu kreditku lagi. Kalau kalian butuh sesuatu, kalian bisa menghubungiku dan aku yang akan berbelanja untuk kalian."

"Oh, aku ingat. Kita dapat banyak surat, bukan? Kupikir aku harus memeriksa salah satu surat itu. Siapa tahu saja Bibi Mito sudah membalas suratku. Bukankah kau juga mengirim surat untuk ayahmu, Killua?," kata Gon memecahkan keheningan. Bisuke tersenyum melihat betapa hebatnya Gon melakukan perubahan suasana di ruangan ini.

"Iya juga. Kau pintar Gon," Killua kemudian mengambil surat-surat tersebut kemudian mulai mencari. Setelah mendapatkan surat dari ayahnya, ia segera membaca surat tersebut, "Setiap kali membalas surat, ayah pasti memarahiku."

Gon tertawa kemudian berkata, "Setiap membalas suratku, Bibi Mito selalu menasihatiku. Katanya aku tidak boleh boros, tidak boleh banyak merepotkan orang lain."

"Setiap kali aku membaca ulang undangan ini, aku benar-benar semakin kebingungan."

Gon dan Killua mengambil undangan yang di pegang oleh Bisuke kemudian membaca isinya. Ekspresi mereka langsung berubah seketika, mengundang rasa penasaran Leorio. Pemuda itu kemudian ikut membaca isi undangan tersebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya di rencanakan gadis itu?" Gumam Leorio sambil menatap undangan itu tidak percaya.

"Aku pulang."

Mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi, keempat orang itu segera menoleh. Mereka melihat Kurapika berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan kemudian menunduk.

"Kurapika, sepertinya teman-temanmu ingin berbicara kepadamu," kata Bisuke seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang itu. Tentu saja Kurapika mengerti apa yang ingin di bicarakan teman-temannya. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus siap. Gadis itu lalu duduk di sofa kemudian menatap teman-temannya secara bergantian.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu. Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? Mendekati iblis itu kemudian membunuhnya?"

Kurapika menatap Killua lurus, "A-aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa. Aku juga sudah-"

"Hentikan! Sudah, lupakan saja!" Bentak Killua. Ia melempar undangan itu ke lantai kemudian berkata, "Kau teman kami, Kurapika. Kami akan selalu bersamamu selama kau tidak mengikuti dia. Apa yang kau lihat dari pemuda itu? Dia yang sudah membunuh keluargamu!"

"Berhenti berbicara buruk tentang Kuroro! Dia tidak seburuk yang kalian pikirkan!"

Leorio memandang kedua sahabatnya yang sedang beradu mulut itu. Banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan. Jauh di lubuk hatinya dia juga tidak setuju dengan keputusan Kurapika kali ini. Namun semua kata yang ingin ia ucapkan tidak dapat ia utarakan entah mengapa. Apa ini hanya bagian dari rencana Kurapika saja? Ataukah memang gadis itu sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan orang yang sudah merenggut kebahagiaannya selama ini. Leorio mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gon. Kenapa Gon hanya terdiam? Biasanya dialah orang pertama yang akan melerai teman-temannya bila sedang beradu mulut seperti ini.

"Kau bisa angkat kaki dari rumah ini sekarang, Kurapika."

Leorio terkejut. Ia melihat Gon tertunduk. Sepertinya Gon ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kenapa ia tidak mengatakannya? Leorio kembali menatap Kurapika yang kini sudah berdiri hendak meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Aku pergi. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian selama ini."

Pintu di banting dengan keras oleh Kurapika. Leorio kemudian menatap Gon yang sedang mengambil undangan yang berada di lantai, "Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak berbicara?"

"Aku tidak setuju dengan pernikahannya ini," jawab Gon sambil menggenggam erat undangan pernikahan Kurapika, "Tapi aku tetap tidak suka Kurapika di sudutkan seperti ini."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Tanya Killua, "Kau selalu punya banyak ide, Gon. Menghancurkan dinding, menembus badai, bahkan kau mungkin akan rela melakukan hal gila lainnya demi orang lain. Tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang? Tidak ada."

"Pasti ada cara lain! Masalah ini tidak akan bisa selesai seperti ini."

"Aku punya satu cara."

Mereka bertiga menoleh. Mereka melihat Bisuke tersenyum kepada mereka. "Kalau kalian memang mau keluar dari masalah ini, kalian harus mengikuti saranku. Aku yakin kalian akan berhasil kali ini."

-OoO-

Kurapika menatap takjub pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Awalnya gadis itu kurang percaya diri untuk memakai gaun putih panjang itu, namun sekarang ia sepertinya harus mengubah pemikiran itu. Dia tampak sangat cantik. Untuk beberapa saat Kurapika tidak dapat mengenali dirinya sendiri.

"Apa gaun itu pas untukmu?"

Kurapika menoleh dan mendapati Machi berdiri di belakangnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Pas sekali. Terima kasih," kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Machi.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku. Aku yang harus berterima kasih kepadamu."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Kurapika. Gadis itu melihat senyum terukir di wajah Machi.

"Kau harus membahagiakannya. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Sejujurnya kami semua iri kepadamu. Apapun yang kami lakukan tidak bisa membuat pimpinan kami tersenyum bahagia. Tapi kau bisa melakukannya."

Kurapika merenungkan semua perkataan itu. Ia kembali teringat akan teman-temannya. Gadis itu tertunduk sedih. Andai saja waktu itu dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya dengan lebih baik, teman-temannya mungkin akan hadir pada hari ini. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri, ia merasa sangat menyesal. Mungkin Kuroro benar. Kau bisa melupakan namamu ketika emosi menguasaimu. Kurapika sudah dapat mengerti maksud dari kalimat itu.

"Teri-" kata Kurapika sambil mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Gadis itu terkejut begitu ia menyadari bahwa Machi telah meninggalkan ruangan itu, "-ma kasih."

TOK TOK TOK

Kurapika melihat Shalnark memasuki ruangan itu kemudian tersenyum ramah kepadanya, "Ayolah pengguna rantai. Acara sebentar lagi akan di mulai."

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Kurapika kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Kurapika terdiam menatap Shalnark. "Oh, ayolah. Aku tahu ini seharusnya dilakukan oleh ayahmu, tapi tidak ada salahnya aku yang menggantikannya."

Kurapika menangguk kemudian menerima uluran tangan Shalnark. Pelan-pelan gadis itu berdiri kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Begitu ia keluar dari pintu, Shalnark langsung pergi. Kurapika mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali karena terkejut. Gerakannya benar-benar cepat. Apa semua anggota Ryodan di latih untuk memiliki gerakan secepat ini?

"Wah, sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang bisa mengantarmu. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengantarmu menuju mempelai pria di sana?"

Kurapika menoleh. Ia tidak dapat menahan harunya melihat Leorio berdiri tidak jauh darinya, "Kupikir kau tidak akan datang."

"Jangan menangis. Kau akan tampak buruk. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu lagi."

Kurapika langsung menerima uluran tangan Leorio kemudian melangkah perlahan. Gadis itu benar-benar tertegun melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Menakjubkan. Seingatnya, Kuroro sama sekali tidak merencanakan konsep pernikahan seperti ini.

"Kau pasti terkejut. Sebenarnya kami sudah mengubah sebagian dari konsep pernikahan yang kau rancangkan bersama Kuroro," kata Leorio menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika. Pemuda itu menunjuk ke arah atas, "Killua dan Gon yang membuat bunga-bunga ini berjatuhan dari atas."

"Apa? Bagaimana cara mereka melakukannya?" Tanya Kurapika. Gadis itu memandang ke atas. Sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh. Bagaimana mereka berdua melakukan ini?

"Itu hadiah dari Killua. Dia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya waktu itu," balas Leorio, "Berhenti menatap keatas, kau tidak akan mengetahui caranya. Sebaiknya kau kembali menatap jalan di depanmu."

Leorio melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Kurapika ketika gadis itu telah berada tepat di depan panggung. Gadis itu menoleh pada Leorio sekilas kemudian tersenyum. Ia menatap Kuroro yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Kurapika menerima uluran tangan Kuroro kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menaiki panggung. Berpasang-pasang mata menyaksikan sumpah yang mereka ucapkan. Ketika Kurapika menoleh, gadis itu melihat sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Mereka yang mengubah sebagian acara ini. Kau suka?" Bisik Kuroro di telinga Kurapika. Belum sempat Kurapika menjawab, Kuroro sudah mengecup bibir gadis itu.

Kurapika merasakan wajahnya memanas. Gadis itu menoleh untuk melihat teman-temannya yang menyaksikan adegan itu. Ia melihat Killua menutup kedua mata Gon dengan tangannya sementara semburat merah tipis terlihat di wajah Leorio. Gadis itu tertawa. Ia sadar, mulai sekarang hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi.

The End

.

.

.

.

Yukihitosakuya, Mikyo, Natsu Hiru-chan, whitypearl, Edogawa ruffy, Kay Lucyifniyx, hana-1emptyflower, Uzumaki Naa-chan : Thanks reviewnya. Semoga chapter terahkir ini tidak mengecewakan. Sekali lagi maaf updatenya telat. *sujud*

Seperti biasanya, di penghujung acara(?) Sends ngemis review dari para pembaca sekalian.


End file.
